Flightless Bird A Lizter story
by sweetangel202
Summary: Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli fall in love together. But Jenni evil ways get the way and the couple can never find peace. Will they get through? And what if Jenni tries to kill Liz? Hope the baby survives...
1. Chapter 1

Peter POV

I arrived on the set of Twilight feeling nervous and a bit apprehensive. I was responsible for portraying Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I wanted to make the fans happy. Should I be more vampire or human? More compassionate or bloodthirsty? But before I could dwell on my thoughts much longer, director Catherine Hardwicke gathered the entire cast together so we all could meet. I looked around the room: there was Nikki Reed (Rosalie), Kellan Lutz (Emmett), Rob Pattinson (Edward), Kristen Stewart (Bella), Ashley Green (Alice), Jackson Rathbone (Jasper), and just before the last person introduced herself I felt my heart stop.  
It was as if a goddess sat before me: this mystery woman had wavy dark brown hair, porcelain skin, and mesmerizing sea green eyes that I couldn't look away from. Her smile was infectious, and I was so lost in her that I missed her name entirely. She was expecting an answer from me. "Sorry? I didn't catch that." Because I was too busy admiring your beauty I thought. "Elizabeth Reaser." She said with a laugh, and just by saying her name she had my soul in her grasp.  
"Peter Facinelli." I stammered, feeling the blood rise to my face. It took a lot of courage to even shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Peter," She said sweetly, "I'm off to hair and makeup. See you around!" Then she left, and I regained some control over myself. Get a grip man, you shouldn't cheat on your wife! My conscious admonished, making me feel guilty. However, there was something about Elizabeth that fascinated me.

Elizabeth POV

I was bouncing up and down in excitement, on my way to the set of Twilight. I was feeling more happy than nervous, and went to meet my co-workers. There was one man that rendered me unable to think. I think his name was Peter, but I was too busy staring at him. He was gorgeous! I was fantasizing about how much I wanted to run my fingers through his tousled hair when it was time to go to hair and makeup. He's married. Was my instant reaction, and it was breaking my heart. I knew that we would get close during the movie, maybe have a kiss on screen, but it wouldn't matter because he was taken. Pushing that aside, I put on a smile and walked on set, looking very much a vampire.  
"Looking great Liz!" Kellan said. "Thanks." I mumbled in response, rolling my eyes. Playing a vampire was new to me. I had to be pale, couldn't eat or drink, and couldn't be tired. Hopefully I wouldn't mess up too much, but then again there was Peter to serve as a distraction. "Everyone on set!" Someone shouted. Here goes nothing…

Peter POV

"Bella!" Elizabeth's voice chimed. "We're making Italiano for you!" I watched her intently; Elizabeth was so good at playing Esme because she was inherently kind hearted. I couldn't imagine anyone else playing Esme, and then I felt lucky to be on the same movie set with her. "Perfect!" Nikki yelled, smashing the glass bowl. As I held Elizabeth's tiny body in my arms, nothing felt more right.  
As I returned to my hotel, I again thought of Liz. Tomorrow was the baseball scene, and on top of being fun I just couldn't wait to see her again. My phone rang: it was Lola.  
"Daddy?" Her little voice said.  
"Hello Lola." I knew each one of my daughters' voices when I heard it.  
"I miss you." She stated, sounding sad.  
"I miss you too." I responded. Thinking of my daughters also made me think of another, one with Elizabeth's hair and eyes. Stop that! My mind interjected. But I couldn't help it.  
"I made cookies with mommy!" She said excitedly.  
"You did?"  
"Yep, oh mommy wants to talk to you." Great. Lola passed the phone to Jennie.  
"Hello?" Jennie said. Why couldn't I be a single man?  
"Hi."  
"Peter! You sound tired! The girls and I miss you."  
"I miss you too. I'm a little tired, but I'm fine. How are the girls?"  
"Fiona just fell asleep, I'm about to put Lola to bed, and Luca is at a slumber party."  
"I better go then." Truthfully, I was a bit tired. "I'll talk to you later, love you." But did I really mean it?  
"Bye." She hung up, and I put the phone down and rested. So much was going through my mind.

Elizabeth POV

Nikki was over in my room and we were just hanging out. All of a sudden she jumped up and looked happy. "You like him!" Oh no. Was it that easy to tell?  
"No I don't!" I was lying through my teeth at this point, trying not to blush.  
"Yes you do. You want to get in his pants. I saw that look you gave him earlier."  
"Nikki! No I don't." I was full on blushing.  
"We'll see about that." She was scheming something, I could tell.  
Right now we were watching a movie and eating chocolate.  
"I think you guys are cute together." She admitted.  
"Can't we talk about something else?" I was fully embarrassed.  
"Nope! Not until you admit it."  
"Ok! So I might have a crush on Peter Facinelli. So what? He's married with kids. One, he would never leave his wife, and two, why would he want me? I'm not that pretty." Once I started there was no going back.  
"Oh come on Liz, you totally have a shot. Did you even see the way he looks at you?"  
"He's married!" Okay even that sounded weak.  
"And?" She protested.  
"Three kids!" Whatever I was saying wasn't fooling her.  
"Whatever. On that note, you guys would have adorable children together. Think about it."  
I groaned and leaned back against the pillows. What in the hell did I get myself into? There obviously was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

I was sitting on the couch with Elizabeth sprawled out over my lap. I was wearing jeans and a T shirt, and she was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. My god those legs…focus Peter, focus!  
"Please Liz, give me a worm!" I begged, reaching for the bag of gummy worms she held in hand. She was teasing me; hold it just out of reach.  
"Nope!" She laughed, leaning back against the couch.  
"I'll do whatever you say" Even that includes a passionate make out session.  
She pretended to consider it. "Hm," She shook her head lightly. "I don't know…" She was quite the temptress.  
"You're killing me." I groaned, watching her continue to eat them.  
"Good." She was about to eat the last one, but I wasn't having that. Just as it touched her lips, I leaned in and snatched it out of her mouth with my tongue. Why the hell did I just do that? Her eyes were wide, breathing hard, but she wasn't moving away from me. Instead she laughed and smacked my arm. "You're so weird." We had ten minutes until we had to shoot the scene where I bite Esme, and then the baseball scene.  
"Lizzy?" I asked, whispering into her ear.  
"Yes?" she replied, turning around to face me.  
"I'm going to kick your butt in baseball." I laughed.  
She pouted a little. "Whatever. I don't even play, and besides, we're on the same team!"  
"You'd lose anyway." All of a sudden she tackled me to the ground.  
"Is that a challenge, Dr. Cullen?" She teased, inches from my face. My hands were on her curvy hips.  
"Maybe, Mrs. Cullen." I teased back. As she shifted on top of me, she unknowingly brushed my groin.  
"Well maybe I won't share my gummy worms with you."  
"Would it help if I told you that you are as beautiful as diamonds in snow?" She blushed.  
"Yes, it would." Then miraculously she acquired another gummy worm, placed it in between her teeth, and leaned down to place it in my mouth, effectively returning my earlier gesture. As it was time to shoot, I helped her up.  
"Ready?" She took my hand and we joined the others on the baseball field.

Elizabeth POV

Omg! Peter and I almost kissed today! However, the baseball scene finished quicker than I'd like. Next thing I knew I was dressed for the next scene, looking like a corpse. I lay down on the cot like I was told, waiting for Peter to come in and bite me. And once Peter came in wearing his doctor's coat, I almost lost control. He looked so damn sexy; I wished he would wear that and nothing else under it, if you know what I mean. As he bent down to kiss my neck, I moaned of out pleasure, but immediately covered it up with a cry of pain. He tortured me again with another kiss. My body was on fire, and the only thing that could put it out was him. As Catherine called stop, Peter left without another word. I panicked slightly. He must have heard me. I just ruined everything. Damn my hormones!

Peter POV

I looked down at Elizabeth's still body, almost crying at the sight. Then I remembered she was just acting. Catherine had told me to kiss her neck and make it look like I was biting her instead. Taking a deep breath, I bent over her, brushing her hair out of the way. She smelled delicious, but I had to stay calm. When I kissed her neck, she let out the sexiest moan I have ever heard. My member started to harden. She quickly covered it up, and I continued. When the director called cut I raced out of there before Liz noticed. I was mad at myself for enjoying the kisses, for hearing her moan. The wedding ring on my hand seemed to be more noticeable than before. What is happening?

Elizabeth POV

As soon as the door to my dressing room shut, I tried to muffle my sobs. What an idiot! Peter will never want me now! Damn! "Liz?" There was a knock at my door. "Coming." I said, wiping the tears off my face. Nikki was standing there, still in costume. She hugged me as I cried into her shoulder.  
"Oh Elizabeth!" Nikki said, "What happened?"  
I explained everything to her, thankful that she was patient enough to listen to a grown woman cry about relationship problems. "I don't know what to do." I finally admitted.  
"There's nothing you can do. It's not that big of a deal." She replied.  
"He must hate me!" I continued to cry, my heart aching for the one thing I could never have.

Peter POV

"He must hate me!" Liz sobbed to someone. Her mother? I immediately felt awful for making an angel cry. I heard Nikki with her, comforting her, but it should be me holding her! Gathering courage I knocked on her door. Both women pulled themselves together; Liz was wiping some tears away.  
"Everything ok?" I asked. "I heard crying." Liz lowered her head, refusing to look at me. "Everything's fine." She mumbled, sitting down.  
"Please don't cry Lizzy." I said. It pained me that I couldn't make her feel like Nikki could.  
"Damn allergies." She said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.  
"It doesn't look like allergies." I said quietly, wishing Nikki would leave us alone.  
"It's been a long day, I'm just tired." Just tell me the truth Liz!  
I nodded, not wanting to upset her.  
"Hey, you and Nikki want to get dinner with the rest of us, minus Taylor and Jackson?" I saw Nikki's face light up. Was she in on it?

Nikki POV

I fished around in my closet until I found something that would make Peter's heart jump out of his chest. It was a short, black dress with lacy sleeves. In other words, hot as hell. Besides, Liz had the body for it, and I could guarantee Peter would be staring at her. But, she was being stubborn.  
"I'm not wearing that." She complained.  
"Come on, have some fun. Don't you want him to go weak at the knees?" I handed her the dress while she bit her lip.  
"Please?" I begged.  
"Fine." Liz sighed and went to change. I squealed in delight.  
"I think you should have played Alice instead…" I heard her mumble.  
"Hey! No backsass Missy."  
She came out, put on black heels, and I curled her hair and did her makeup. She looked so good, Peter was going to die.  
"Let's go. I wanna see loverboy faint." Liz rolled her eyes. We met the others in the lobby. I noticed Peter's mouth drop to the floor. Success!  
"You look beautiful Liz." He said, kissing her hand.  
"Thanks." She blushed. Omg yay! I was dying inside. NOW KISS! I thought.

Peter POV

I felt like I was going to faint on the spot. Elizabeth looked every bit a goddess in that outfit. Her dress showed off her curves, and her hair fell down her back in ringlets. If only I wasn't married….  
We went to a fancy Japanese restaurant, but the only thing that caught my attention was Elizabeth. I tried not to stare too much, but that dress barely covered her thighs. I tried to look away, but couldn't.  
"Peter?" Her melodic voice broke me out of my trance.  
"What?" And in that moment I would have done anything she asked of me.  
"What do you want to eat?" She giggled.  
"What?" I was confused.  
"Food! The waitress is here." I quickly ordered something and felt my face turning red. The others were making fun of me, not that I blame them.  
The night was good: we ate and had a great conversation. Afterwards, I escorted Elizabeth back to her room like a gentleman.  
"Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time." She smiled and I laughed.  
"Yeah, me too." I nervously ran a hand through my hair. The things she does to me should be illegal.  
"Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight." What I really wanted to say was "Don't go, stay with me." I just couldn't.  
Elizabeth smiled and kissed my cheek before going inside her room. I stood there stunned. She had kissed me; her lips had touched my face. I smiled, and thought to myself: I was madly in love with Elizabeth Reaser"Sounds great!" Elizabeth said, flashing her beautiful smile. I smiled. I got a dinner date with Elizabeth!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter POV

I turned my head to look at her, the embodiment of womanly perfection. She was a goddess. My goddess. It felt wrong to call her that when she wasn't entirely mine, since legally I belonged to Jennie. Bound by my loveless marriage, I sighed in frustration. Here was my golden opportunity for happiness: Elizabeth Ann Reaser was smart, lovely, quirky, and had the face of an angel. She was unique, and I wanted to be hers forever. The object of my affections turned towards me and giggled. "What are you staring at?" She asked.  
I blushed a deep red color. Yes, I had been staring at her again, but who could blame me?  
"Nothing." I replied, shaking my head. All I really wanted to do was tell Elizabeth how gorgeous she was, and how happy she makes me. I just couldn't do it. We were shooting Breaking Dawn Part One now. That meant that my time with Liz was limited. Next year was going to be our last year, and I felt depressed at having to say goodbye to her. Hopefully we would stay in touch and be friends, but I knew it would never be enough. One of my biggest fears was losing her.  
"Well then, Mr. Stare-In-Space," I laughed at her comment. "I'm going for a walk. Join me?" How could I refuse? Taking her hand, we walked through the forest. It was cold and windy, and with Liz wearing no jacket, I gave her mine. She stopped shivering.  
"Thanks." She replied, drawing it closer to her. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. "Peter?" She turned to face me, eyes apprehensive.  
"Yes?" She was making me nervous  
"What's going to happen when Twilight's done?" I could read the grieving expression on her face.  
"Renesmee and Jacob will get married and have a half werewolf half vampire baby named Joe." In truth, I was using that sentence as a metaphor for our future life.  
"Joe? What if it's a girl?" She joked, holding on to my arm.  
"It's not, Alice told me." I teased her. She rolled her eyes, and we continued walking. Up ahead, Rob motioned at us with a wave of his arms. "Facinelli! Reaser!" He shouted, as if we couldn't hear him from 20 feet away. There goes my alone time with Liz….  
"Hey Rob!" Liz greeted ever the kind soul. "What's up?"  
"Well, Nikki got you some sour patch kids Liz, and there's a surprise for you Peter." He said, tossing a football with Jackson. I was immediately on edge. The last time I got a surprise from him it turned out to be Jackson smashing a pie in my face, Kellan dancing to Sexy and I Know It, while Rob recorded my misery. "No. No surprises." I moaned, letting go of Liz's hand. She ran off to get her candy, and I trudged back to the Cullen house alone. When I stepped inside, my girls attacked me. "Daddy!" All of them screamed, hugging me. I really did miss them.  
"Daddy, Mommy said to give you this!" Fiona handed me a chocolate cupcake with white frosting. "Aww, thanks!" I said, ruffling her hair. Then a thought occurred to me: If the girls were here, that meant the Wicked Witch of the West was here too. Damn. Jennie came walking up to me, giving me a much-unwanted kiss. Why couldn't I be kissing Liz's lips right now? "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound too harsh.  
"We miss you, thought we could surprise you." Oh yeah? What if Liz and I were having an intimate moment? Didn't think of that, did you?"  
"I'm just so alone in bed." Oh god, never again. Just then. Luca shrieked like a fangirl. "OHMYGOD IT'S ELIZABETH REASER!" I smirked, turning to see Nikki and Elizabeth walking our way. Elizabeth was laughing, bright musical laughter, at something Nikki said. Those two were never far apart. "Hey Liz!" I waved. Luca had been obsessed with Liz ever since her Grey's Anatomy appearance. "You play the mommy, right?" Fiona asked adorably, tugging on Liz's skirt.  
"I'm a huge fan!" Luca squeaked. I enjoyed seeing my girls interact with Liz; they loved her as much as I did. Liz picked up Fiona while talking to Luca and Lola.  
"What a fake piece of shit Barbie." Jennie growled, looking at Elizabeth with disgust. I lost it.  
"Elizabeth's not fake! Besides, you barely know her! Who are you to judge?" She turned on me.  
"Oh I see! You're fucking her, aren't you? Is that why you won't come to bed with me?" I was seeing red.  
"No! I just don't love you anymore! There, I said it!" Jennie gave me a death glare and stormed off. Why did I marry her again?

Elizabeth POV

I enjoyed getting to know Peter's girls. They are so cute. It reminded me of possibly becoming a mother. Nikki nudged my arm. "Getting close to the kids, huh?"  
"Nikki!" I shouted. She just laughed at my outburst.  
"Come on, I know you were thinking about having his children." Of course I was. In a perfect world there would be a boy with Peter's brown hair and blue eyes, and a girl with my dark brown hair and green eyes. I pictured us happy, in love.  
"Not going to happen. Sorry." Nikki gave me a conniving grin.  
"We'll see." She smirked. Peter walked over to me, and my heart started racing. I put on a nervous smile, trying not to faint. "Sorry about the girls, they tend to get overly excited." He ran a hand through his brown locks.  
"It's fine. They're very sweet." I smiled, shifting from side to side.  
"I think so too." He grinned. "Break over!" Bill called, signaling us to get back to work.  
"See you soon?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Sooner than you think, Mrs. Cullen." He said, taking his place on set as I took mine.

Peter POV

After we shot the last scene for today, I went back to my room. Before I knew it, it was two in the morning. It was obvious I was getting no sleep with Liz on my mind. My entire body was on alert, needing to feel her touch. To hold her, wake up next her; help take care of our children… I couldn't take it any longer; I had to go see her.

Elizabeth POV

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when there came a knock on my door. I groaned, but got up anyway. It could be important. Putting my glasses on, I saw that the clock read Two-thirteen. A little early for visitors, who was it?  
It was Peter, and I immediately blushed. The man of my dreams was at my door, and I was wearing hello kitty pajamas and glasses. So attractive! "Peter!" I stammered his name.  
"Did I wake you?" He was such a gentleman. My heart was swooning.  
"Not at all, please come in." I waved him in my room, sitting down on the couch.  
"Nice Hello Kitty pajamas." He snickered like an immature twelve-year old.  
"I wouldn't be talking, SpongeBob!" That got him. We continued talking, mostly about his relationship issues with Jennie. I honestly felt bad for him.  
"Want to watch a movie?" I suggested, getting up to acquire my DVD binder. We picked the Notebook, and I snuggled against Peter, claiming that I was cold. It is one of the oldest tricks in the book. He didn't mind.  
We were halfway through the movie when I grew sleepy. Peter noticed pretty quickly. "Tired?" He asked softly.  
"Yes" I replied, standing up. However, I tripped over my script and would have hit the ground if Peter didn't catch me. He was holding me tightly against his chest, and before I knew it, our lips met.

Peter POV

The second our lips touched, a fire was ignited within me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupping her face. She entwined both hands in hair, clinging to me with abandon. Her lips were soft and smooth as I moved my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for passage to her mouth. She moaned, and opened her mouth so our tongues could meet. With each movement of our lips, our bodies were getting closer. I slipped one hand under her tank top to graze the skin of her abdomen. Just when I was about to lose myself in a pleasure-induced haze, Elizabeth pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this." She panted, stepping away from me. I nodded, no matter how much I wanted to kiss her again. I began to walk toward the door when a felt her hand on my arm, pulling me back. Confused, I was about to ask why she did that when her lips found mine again. This time, we kissed without restraint. It went on for what seemed like hours when we pulled apart, gasping for breath. I smiled and pecked her lips. Before I could stop myself, "I love you" poured out of my mouth. To my surprise, she said it back, also giving me a peck on the lips. We kissed once more, and then I left to go back to my room. I felt like the luckiest man on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth POV

I couldn't believe my luck. Peter actually kissed me last night! I thought I had imagined the whole thing. Thinking about him was so easy: his lips were soft, and his tongue magical. I so badly wanted to press my lips against his again.  
"Elizabeth?" Nikki's voice snapped me out of my reverie.  
"Hm?" I responded, totally out of it.  
"He kissed you, didn't he?" She smirked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, playing dumb. To distract myself I twirled a piece of hair, a nervous habit. Nikki wasn't having that.  
"Elizabeth Ann Reaser! Tell me the intimate details or say goodbye to your gummy bears!" Sad thing is, candy is one of my weaknesses. Giving in, I grabbed Nikki's wrist and led her to my dressing room. Once the door was closed, Nikki gave me an evil smile.  
"Don't give me that smile!" I hissed, making sure no one saw.  
"Spill the beans Liz. I want to know everything." Nikki sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable. I ended up telling her everything. She was bouncing up and down in excitement by the end.  
"OH MY CARLISLE!" She screeched, running around like a madwoman. What did she say?  
"Oh my Carlisle? What are you on Nikki? Did Kellan give you too much coffee?"  
"Tell you later. But you guys kissed! I can already picture the huge wedding and all your children!" Nikki was impossible.  
"Nikki, it was just one kiss!" She was going overboard already.  
"With tongue! That's like the most romantic thing ever!" She reminded, taking every opportunity to torture me.  
"Someone help me! I need saving from you!" I mock yelled and sat there in total exasperation. I was screwed.

Peter POV

I had spent all day focusing on Liz after that breathtaking kiss yesterday. She was now a permanent fixture in my mind. Speaking of, she just walked out of her dressing room onto the set, looking beautiful. She glanced at me, and I smiled at her in return. I could see her blush as I walked towards her, taking her hands in mine. This felt so right.  
"Hello gorgeous!" I said, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand.  
"Peter!" She scolded, looking over her shoulder for people. No one was around; the others were outside on break. I pulled her onto my lap, smiling as she gave a delighted squeal. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. Suddenly, she stiffened.  
"What if someone walks in on us?" She said in a worried tone. I sighed and rubbed her shoulders. "You worry too much." I caressed, kissing her cheek.  
"Right. It doesn't hurt to be cautious." She huffed.  
"Someone's grumpy today." I teased, moving along her arms and neck. She relaxed and leaned into my embrace. I knew something was bothering her.  
"We shouldn't be doing this. You're married with children. How can we make this work?" I sighed.  
"I think someone once told me that it will work out, somehow." I smiled, directly quoting Twilight. "Don't worry. I'll always be there to protect and hold you. And who cares about Jennie? I love you so much more than her, always have since the first day we met." I kissed the top of her nose, and she sighed in contentment.  
"What if you will get bored of me one day?" Poor thing was seriously self-conscious. I lifted her chin to stare in her eyes.  
"My love, that will never happen. I feel lost without you, my heart aches for union with yours. Your eyes, musical laughter, and your brilliant smile light up my day. I would die without you." I confessed, and it was the truth.  
"Really?" Her eyes were watering and it looked like she was about to cry.  
"Really." I affirmed, kissing her.

Elizabeth POV

"Holy crap Liz!" Nikki hollered. I panicked, thinking she meant it in a bad way.  
"I look awful, right?" I averted my gaze to the floor. I didn't deserve Peter.  
"Honey, you look so sexy I'll be surprised if you don't get some tonight!" I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. I had on a red, knee length dress with black heels. Nikki had curled my hair and done my makeup. Per Nikki's advice I had worn a matching baby blue lace bra and panty set underneath, just in case.  
"I don't know." I said, feeling unsure still.  
"Elizabeth, you are beautiful. When will you see that?" Nikki said, shaking her head.  
Tonight I had a dinner date with Peter and my mother. Only the three of them knew about my relationship, and surprisingly my mother approved. A knock at the door startled me, and I motioned for Nikki to get it. Like a good friend, Nikki opened the door, and I could hear light conversation.  
"Peter!" Nikki said happily. He was here. I had to calm down. As they talked about life, I finished getting ready. Taking a deep breath, I joined them in the hallway.

Peter POV

I think my heart skipped a few beats. Elizabeth looked so pretty, like always. I kissed her cheek, noticing her pulse quicken.  
"You look stunning." I handed her an arrangement of roses, her favorite flower.  
"Aw, you didn't have to." She was blushing even more now, handing them to Nikki to put in a vase.  
"Anything for you." I meant every word.  
"Well, you two better be off!" Nikki clapped, shoving us out of the house. "I have things to do too you know." We both rolled our eyes. The restaurant we went to was a fancy Japanese one that Jackson had told me about. A waitress led the two of us to a table, and like a gentleman, I helped Liz sit down before taking my seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth POV

"Ready?" Peter asked, as he helped me into the car.  
I nervously nodded, thinking of all the things that could go wrong tonight. What happens if my mother hates him or doesn't approve of our relationship? Surely she'll like Peter, she always told me how hot he was.  
We arrived to the restaurant faster then I would have liked. Peter, like the gentleman he was, helped me out of the car. I took his hand and held it tightly. He didn't mind, but I totally needed to calm down!  
Once we got to the fancy Japanese restaurant, my mother was waiting for us at a table. I started panicking and hyperventilating almost immediately. Peter must have realized this because he kissed my cheek and whispered, "It's ok love."  
I briefly smiled and together we walked over to the table. Mom jumped up out of her seat and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Oh Lizzy bee!" She said. "I miss you so much!"  
"I miss you too Mom." I loved my mother; she was always there to give me a hug whenever I needed it.  
"And this must be the handsome man that won your heart." She turned to Peter, surprisingly happy to see him.  
He chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Reaser." Peter was being quite the charmer tonight.  
"Oh please call me Karen." My mother requested. "Mrs. Reaser makes me sound old." First name basis. She must really like him.  
"Karen." Peter said.  
She shook hands with Peter and then we all sat down. Peter held my hand again under the table. I smiled and squeezed his in return. All of the sudden I felt relaxed, taking a deep breath. It looked like I wouldn't have to intervene in any arguments tonight.  
The dinner was a success. My mother seemed to love Peter! He handled everything so smoothly. That night was spent with laughs, smiles, chatter, and of course a delicious meal!  
It was 9:40 when we finally left. Outside in the parking lot, Mom was giving me hugs and goodbyes.  
"You take good care of my daughter." My mother told Peter before she hugged him. This never happens.  
"I will. I love her too much to let anything happen to her, I swear on my life." Peter told her. Awww, so sweet of him!  
"I know you will." My mother continued hugging him, looking pleased.  
"Come on you two before you make me cry!" I laughed. Seeing them like this was just touching. My mother was never like this around my other boyfriends.  
"Ok but you have to bring him by soon. Your sisters will want to meet him and so will the others!" She lightheartedly warned.  
"I will mom." I told her. No one says no to Karen Reaser and lives.  
She gave me a kiss on the cheek and we said goodbye. Peter drove us back to the hotel and took me to my room.  
"I had a fantastic night." Peter said. "I like your mom better than Jennie's mother. Too bitchy."  
I laughed. "I guess we know were she gets it from then."  
"You have no idea." Peter wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed me.  
The kiss was breathtaking and we were both panting afterwards. I knew then what I wanted. It was time. I loved Peter and he loved me. I was ready.  
"Ravish me." I whispered.  
Peter touched my cheek and our heads pressed together. "I don't want to rush you." Oh but his body said otherwise.  
"No." I shook my head. "I'm fully ready." Then, drawing courage from some unknown place in my mind, I pulled the dress over my head, revealing my lingerie underneath.  
"Are you sure?" He stuttered, eyes practically ready to fall out of his head.  
"I'm sure. Now are you going to come and get it?" I teased, racing towards the bed.  
"You little minx!" He laughed, tackling me to the mattress. I felt his hands all over me as we kissed. I was a lucky girl indeed.

Peter POV

This had to be what it felt like to be in heaven. I had Elizabeth pinned underneath me, and she was writhing like some hellcat at my touch. At first, I could only stare at her choice of lingerie, not removing my eyes from her chest. She looked so good in blue lace….  
Stripping down to my boxers, I began the assault on her lips, feeling her moan into my mouth. Her hands came up to tangle in my hair, holding on with a vice like grip. But I wasn't done with her yet.  
I continued down her perfect body, placing tiny kisses on her neck and down to her chest. I stopped at the center of her bra, waiting for the go ahead.  
"Peter!" Elizabeth gasped, and I looked up to see what the damage was. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, breathing heavy. Taking that as a yes, I undid her bra and exposed her exquisite pair of breasts. Her nipples were already hard and as I flickered my tongue over one she jerked, pushing her chest further into my face. I hungrily took one nipple in my mouth and brought my free hand to massage her other one. She responded as I had hoped, her lustful moans growing louder. I loved seeing her like this: completely unrestrained and wild. Slowly, I kissed my way down to stop at her stomach. Placing butterfly kisses everywhere, letting my tongue drag downward to her panties. She was so wet for me, and I wasn't going to torture my princess any longer. Once I got her panties between my teeth, I pulled them off and let them fall to the floor. She was beautiful bared before me, a vision of godly beauty. I decided to tease her more, getting back for her earlier stunt. I kissed her hip, and quickly thrust a finger into her. Her hips rose off the bed in surprise.  
"Peter." Elizabeth moaned, begging with me to finish her off. "More please."  
I followed her order and placed two fingers in. She yelped, pressing her hips further into my hand. The two later became three and then four as my thumb reached up to flick her clit a couple of times. She was panting now, close to her release. To set her over the edge, I curled my hand, and Elizabeth instantly screamed in pleasure. Removing my fingers, I placed both hands on her thighs and looked up at her. She lay there gasping for breath, her body convulsing from the intensity of her pleasure. I pulled her hips towards me a bit more and started to work her with my tongue. She tasted heavenly. Elizabeth grabbed a fistful of hair, holding my head there. It wasn't long until her body tightened up again, and she arched her back, moaning. I stood up to take off my boxers. Up until now, she had only moaned my name, now I was going to make her scream it.

Nikki POV

"I'm so bored!" I complained, lying down across my bed. Man! I wish I were home sleeping in my own bed. I hated hotels so much.  
"We could do makeup!" Ashley suggested. She had been with me to keep me company while Elizabeth was on her date.  
"Excellent idea!" I jumped up, fully animated.  
"Awesome!" Ashley said.  
We walked into the bathroom when I remembered something. "I left my makeup bag at Liz's." Good going Nikki, you idiot.  
"Oh." Ashley sighed.  
"Eh, I'll just go get it with her room key." I walked out of the bathroom to go grab it.  
"Elizabeth gave you it to you?" Ashley asked, looking at me skeptically.  
"No!" I admitted. "I took it!"  
"You stole her room key?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't give me that look!" I threw my hands up. "She had an extra one, plus she's on her date so I doubt she's going to be there."  
"Who's her date?"  
"Can't tell you." I told Ashley.  
She groaned, and we walked to Elizabeth's room. Outside I swore I heard something but I ignored it. I told Ashley to stay put. I walked in her room and heard moaning, I think. But then screaming? I hope Elizabeth wasn't hurt!  
I rushed to her room and creaked the door open. My face turned red at what I saw.  
Peter was thrusting into Elizabeth with all he had. In and out. She was pulling him closer making him push further into her. She screamed again.  
I quickly, but quietly, closed the door and ran out. I went to the floor when I got to the hall. Oh my God! Elizabeth and Peter were having sex!  
"Nikki!" Ashley shook my shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered.  
"What happened?" Ashley demanded to know.  
I shook my head. I was happy for Elizabeth but I never wanted to walk in while her and Peter were doing it. I felt like a creeper!  
"I'm going in." Ashley said but I caught her wrist first.  
"No!" I told her. Oh man if Ash saw this then we would never hear the end of it. She would tell everyone!  
"And why not?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. So Alice Cullen.  
"Elizabeth's sick!" What a horrible liar I am!  
"Then we should help her!" Ashley tried to move past me, but I stopped her again.  
"Nikki cut it out!" Ashley pulled her wrist out of my hands.  
I panicked. She was about to go inside! I didn't think, I just shouted something. "I'm pregnant!" I'm an idiot.  
"With who? Emmett's baby?" Ashley rolled her eyes. She knew I was lying, dammitt!  
"Elizabeth and Peter are having sex!" **! I just told her.  
She turned around and her face was red in embarrassment. "Are you serious?" She asked me.  
"You don't hear all that moaning and screaming!" I spat.  
Ashley closed Elizabeth's hotel room door and, like me, slid to the floor.  
"I cannot believe this!" She said.  
"You can't tell anyone!" I said.  
"Agreed." Ashley nodded and we went back to my room.

Elizabeth POV

Oh. My. God. I was utterly spent. Every single muscle in my body was sore, proof that my boyfriend was some sort of sex god. Not that I was complaining, I rather enjoyed myself. If every other time was going to be like this, then I'm in. Apparently, Peter noticed my lack of speech and laughed.  
"You still with me Liz? Was that too much for you?" He mocked, curving his arm around me. I turned to look at him.  
"I'll be fine. Can you keep up with me, though?" I laughed, kissing him.  
"I love you Liz." He said, rubbing his thumb over my stomach.  
I giggled and cuddled closer to him. "I love you too." I was in blissful heaven, lying here with him. We kissed again, and then both of us fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki POV  
I knew today was going to be really hard. I mean, I just saw my best friend having sex with my other best friend! I'm happy for Elizabeth, don't get me wrong. But walking in on them was not something I was planning to do.  
I tried staying away from Liz. She still doesn't know about me walking in on them. I could tell she was happy. I didn't want to ruin that.  
"Nikki!" Elizabeth called out. There goes staying away from her until the images of her and Peter go away.  
I turned around and faked a smile. "Hey Liz!"  
"Everything ok?" Liz asked.  
I nodded. I didn't know what to say!  
Just then Kellan walked in with an evil smile. Wonder what the devil was up to now.  
"Elizabeth I think you need to take a look at this." He said and handed a magazine to her.  
"Um ok." Elizabeth took the paper out of his hands.  
She stared at it for a long time. I tried getting her attention but she was frozen! Uh oh...

Elizabeth POV  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Here was I, having the time of my life. I just got the guy I wanted, my mother liked him, and things were perfect until now! The magazine's front page was Peter and I at the restaurant! Inside was worse though. There were pictures of us holding hands, hugging, and even kissing! The whole world knows we're dating!  
"Elizabeth?" Nikki shook me a little. "Lizzy?"  
I didn't say a word. I was speechless. I knew people were going to find out but I wanted to wait a little while longer.  
"I'm getting Peter!" Those three words made me stop her.  
"No!" I shook my head. What if Peter is angry with me? Or doesn't want to date me anymore? We promised to wait to tell everyone!  
"What's wrong then?" Nikki look confused.  
I took a deep breath and handed her the paper. She read it for a few minutes. I was so nervous!  
"Oh Liz I'm so sorry!" Nikki said.  
She hugged me and I cried into her chest. Hopefully Jennie won't see!  
"Hey Liz?"  
"Yeah?" I picked my head up.  
"While you're emotional," Nikki said. "Um I kinda walked in on you guys last night..."  
"YOU DID WHAT?" You got to freaking kidding me.  
"Let's go in your dressing room." She took my wrist and dragged me in there. She shut the door and I waited for her to say more.  
"Before you freak." Nikki looked nervous. "I didn't mean to! I left my makeup bag in your room and that's when I saw you guys together."  
"Nikki!" I hissed. "Why? I mean you didn't hear anything or thought 'oh maybe I shouldn't since Liz isn't there'! How did you know I was there or not? And how did you get in?"  
"I took your room key maybe..." Nikki looked to the ground.  
I groaned and plopped myself on the couch. Damn. Damn. Damn. I thought. Damn.

Jennie POV  
Oh, was that Elizabeth Reaser going to get it! After reading the magazine, I decided to visits my husband and his little girlfriend. More like tramp...  
I walked onto the Twilight set. Peter doesn't even know I'm here. I let Luca take Lola and Fiona to visit with Kristen and Taylor for while so I can talk to Elizabeth.  
I finally found her with Nikki. They were going over lines for the next scene. I didn't see Peter so I made my move.  
I went over to Liz and slapped her.  
"What was that for, bitch?" Nikki spat.  
"That's what you get for taking my husband." I slapped her again, taking notice of the nice bruise forming on her cheek. That felt good.

Peter POV  
I was talking to Jackson when I saw Jennie slap my Elizabeth. I hurried over to my princess and was furious.  
"Jennie!" I snarled. "I thought we were done?"  
"Done?" Jennie yelled. "Is that what you say to a women who cherished you? Loved you? Who birthed your own damn children? Come on Peter!"  
I helped Liz stand up and took her face in my hands. Tears streamed down her face. Her cheek was red from Jennie slapping her. I felt horrible that I didn't protect her!  
"I'm so sorry baby." I rubbed her cheek and kissed it to make it feel better.  
"It's alright Peter." Elizabeth said.  
I shook my head. It wasn't all right. I wrapped a protective arm around my girlfriend. I was about to rip Jennie to shreds for touching her.  
"Jennie leave!" I demanded. "We are over."  
"We are over when I say it's over!" Jennie shouted.  
"How did you find out?" I was pretty sure we were careful and we told only the people we trusted.  
"This!" Jennie held up a magazine. Front page was Liz and I. Shit!  
"Well." My arm held Elizabeth tighter to me. "I love Elizabeth. I never loved you Jennie. I feel complete with Liz. She is my heart and my soul! I would never leave her! I love our children Jennie, but it's over. We were never in love anyways. I belong to Liz and I love her more then anything." I kissed Elizabeth head. She was my love.  
"This isn't the last time you'll see me!" Jennie was such a witch.  
"I want a divorce." I want to be free from the monster, more exactly.  
"Jack ass!" Jennie yelled and walked away.  
I sighed and turned to Elizabeth. She didn't deserve this.  
"I'm sorry I ruined your marriage." Elizabeth spoke. Poor thing.  
"It was ruined from the start, you did nothing." I told her.  
"What now?" She asked.  
"I don't know." It was the truth. "But for now I love you and this will work out."  
"I love you too." I leaned and kissed her. She was mine. And I wasn't going to leave. Elizabeth was my power, my strength, and my reasons for living.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth POV  
Breaking Dawn part two

I woke up earlier than normal, fighting the urge to throw up again. For the past week some mystery illness had wreaked havoc on my immune system, leaving me miserable. Not only was I suffering from daily nausea, painful migraines and fever had appeared out of nowhere starting two days ago. I didn't tell Peter because he would worry himself sick, and then I would worry about him, getting nowhere.  
The light hurt my eyes, and I groaned, half wanting to go back to sleep. Rolling over, I met empty space. Peter was gone. Instead, he left a note:

Love of my life,  
We ran out of milk and I want pancakes today. Going to the store, be back soon! Love ya babe!  
From,  
Peter

My stomach had enough, holding off as long as it could, I rushed to the bathroom to dry heave, always pleasant. This was getting ridiculous. I decided to call Nikki, hoping that she would tell me I was fine, so I could relax.  
"Hello?" Her voice was still sleepy.  
"Nikki! Hey I'm not feeling well, I think I have something. Were you still asleep?" It was 9:45, but I knew Nikki could sleep until 12:00.  
"No." She was lying, but I ignored it. All of a sudden the room started spinning. I sat down on the cool tub. "What's the matter Liz? Everything ok with Peter?"  
After six months of dating, Peter and I moved in together. We lived in a two-story house in a nice part of L.A. Sometimes Peter's daughters stayed over for the weekend, only because they were at the grandmother's. Jennie is still horribly jealous and won't talk to Peter since the divorce. Not that I cared, the bitch slapped me.  
"Of course it is!" I loved living with Peter. "It's just I been puking every morning and my stomach is having these painful cramps."  
I explained more on how I've been feeling: awful. Nikki listened patiently and at the end she didn't say a word. I was a little worried. What was wrong with me?  
"Nikki?" I could hear the panic in my voice. She had to be on the line.  
"I'm coming over." She said abruptly and hung up. I put the phone down and stumbled back to bed, wishing Peter would come home and rub my back. Hopefully I wasn't terminally ill.

Nikki POV  
Pregnant. She had to be. After hearing Liz's symptoms, I immediately thought she was pregnant.  
I rushed out of bed, leaving my husband Paul dumbfounded. I usually don't move this fast in the mornings. I hurried and got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a muffin on my way out and kissed Paul goodbye. I told him I needed to help Elizabeth with decorating the house.  
Before going to Liz and Peter's house, I quickly went by the market and got a pregnancy test. We needed to make sure.

Elizabeth POV  
I was curled up in bed, trying to ignore the pains in my abdomen. The unknown was making me so nervous that I began to bite my lip. Then I heard a knock on the door, must be Nikki. I answered it, and there she stood with a grocery bag in her hand. What did she buy?

Nikki POV  
"Take it." I told her, giving her the bag. She really looked sick. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. A blanket was wrapped around her tiny frame.  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, full of anxiety.  
I took a deep breath; I was terrible at being the barer of bad news. I could tell Elizabeth saw my facial expression and knew it was better for her to just open it. Slowly, she opened the bag and took out the test. Her green eyes went wide and she shook her head.  
"That's impossible." Elizabeth said.  
"You have all the symptoms, it's better to be safe Liz." I knew I was right, and deep down she knew it too.  
"We were careful though!" Her voice was shaky. I could tell this was scared Elizabeth. "Although there was that one time." She mumbled, paling more than I thought possible.  
"Elizabeth, do you know what this means?" I kind of liked the idea of having little Liz and Peter babies around. I could babysit!  
"Alright fine. I'll take it. She got up and went to the bathroom. Now all I had to do was wait. I hoped that she would not be disappointed with the results.

Elizabeth POV  
I stared at the screen having a mental breakdown. Five down, five minutes to go. This seemed like the longest five minutes in my life! My heart was pounding so hard in anticipation.  
I always wanted a baby, especially now since the child would be Peter's. But I knew we weren't ready. Hell! We aren't even married yet!  
It felt wrong to sit here and image our child what he or she would look like, because what if it came back negative? It didn't matter, I wanted this baby, wanted to be a mother.  
The five minutes were up. I stood up and walked over to the sink. Who knew one little piece of plastic could change your life in a heartbeat?  
I carefully picked it up, trying to remember to breathe. Okay, now look. Oh my God!

Nikki POV  
I waited for an entire hour trying not to bite my nails off. Elizabeth still hadn't come out yet, and I don't know if that's good or bad. Did she faint at the news? At least Peter wasn't here; it would have made it worse. Elizabeth's phone went off and I checked it. Peter sent her a text saying he was going to see the girls for while at their grandma's house. Fine with me.  
Finally, I heard the lock click and the door open. Elizabeth walked out carrying the stick in her hand.  
"So?" I asked. I was dying to know. Please let it be positive, please.  
Her face softened. She handed me the test so I could see for myself.  
"Positive." Elizabeth answered, smiling brilliantly.

Elizabeth POV

"HOLY SHIT! OMG I'M SO EXCITED!" Nikki shrieked, bouncing all over the room. I couldn't blame her.  
I was pregnant. And to be honest I was jumping for joy inside like Nikki. The thought of carrying Peter's child made me feel elated.  
"I can't believe this!" Nikki cried.  
"I can't either!" It was like a dream. One I didn't want to wake up from.  
"How are you going to tell Peter?" Nikki asked, calming down slightly.  
My smile disappeared. Peter! I was excited and happy over the whole thing, but would Peter feel the same way? A tear slipped from my eye. What if Peter didn't want to have this baby with me?  
"Liz you're crying!" Nikki said, frowning, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
"What if Peter isn't going to be happy?" My voice broke midway through the sentence.  
"Oh Lizzy." Nikki pulled me in a hug. "He will, trust me. Peter loves you a whole lot and he loves children!"  
I pulled away. "You think?"  
"Think?" Nikki laughed. "I know!"  
I smiled a little, hoping she was right. This baby was part of me now, and it already had my love.

Peter POV  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning, just in time for breakfast. Leaving my mother's house, dropping off my kids, I felt happy and confused. Even though Jennie hated me, she still let my mother see them. It was a win-win for me, anyway.  
I was heading back home with the groceries. Elizabeth should be awake by now, since it was past noon. I felt bad for leaving her this morning, but we needed milk and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so peaceful.  
I pulled in the driveway, and locked my car door. Lately I was happy to come home, into Liz's waiting embrace. She made me so happy.  
"Liz?" I called out. She had to be awake by now.  
"In here!" She yelled.  
I walked into the living room were she was sitting. She was all pale. Her face looked sickly. A sweatshirt and shorts covered her body, and she was clutching a blanket to her. It was obvious she had a fever, Worry struck my heart, and I shouldn't have left her alone.  
"Everything ok?" I asked, trying not to panic.  
Elizabeth sighed. "We need to talk." Oh no.  
I nodded and set my things in the kitchen before sitting next to her on the couch, wrapping my arms around her. Elizabeth took deep breaths and played with her fingers, directly avoiding my gaze.  
"Baby what's wrong?" I took her hand and rubbed it: it was burning hot to the touch.  
"Promise you won't be mad?" Her green eyes finally met mine. She was shivering from the fever.  
I kissed her hand. "Of course."  
"You know how we talked about having children eventually?" She asked, struggling to get the words out.  
"Yes." I nodded. "But we agreed we would wait and do it after we got married."  
"Well what if eventually turned into now?" Elizabeth bit her lip, tensing up.  
"Sweetheart, I don't understand. Please explain." I said.  
She let out a deep breath. "Peter, I'm pregnant."

Elizabeth POV  
"You're serious?" Peter asked. He was angry. I just knew it.  
I nodded, biting my lip harder. He didn't saying anything at first, which made me go into panic mode. There were two outcomes: Either he didn't believe me, or was still processing the news.  
"Peter?" I grew worried now. "Are you mad? I'm so sorry. If you don't want it…"  
He stopped me with a kiss on my lips, leaving me confused. So he was happy?  
He pulled back from our kiss. "What makes you think I don't want it?" He said, stroking my cheek.  
"You're not angry?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
Peter shook his head. "Of course not Elizabeth, this is our baby! I'm excited as hell!"  
"But we aren't married and we said..."  
"We have said a lot of things." Peter cut me off. "Liz I love you and I'm going to love this baby too. We are going to do this together."  
"I'm glad you're happy because I'm happy too." I smiled.  
He kissed me again. "I love you." He muttered against my lips.  
"I love you too." I repeated.  
He moved down to my belly and placed a little kiss right next to my navel.  
"I love you also." He said to my stomach and I giggled. We were going to have a baby!


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth POV

"Peter please!" I beg. "I'll be fine!"

"No." He said sternly.

"Peter!" I whined.

He sighed and shook his head. There was going to be a coming up interview for breaking dawn part two and I wanted to do it. But Peter, being his usual worried self, won't let me.

It's now been a month since I found out I was pregnant. I also found out by the doctors appointment I had a week after I took the pregnancy test, that I'm having twins! I don't know the gender yet since I choose to wait. Peter really wants to know though.

"Liz you can barely get out of bed in the morning. I don't think doing the interview will be good, you need to rest and keep your stress level down." Peter said.

Ah! I hated it when he was right. I was indeed still feeling sick. Actually right at the moment I'm laying in bed. My stomachs is worse, I'm still throwing up, I hardly can keep anything down, my back aches some days, and I get very tired. The sad thing is, I'm only a month pregnant and I still got a ways to go before I give birth.

"Peter I can handle it, don't be worried or get over protective." I told him.

He sat down on the bed right next to my legs. This wasn't easy for him either. "I get over protective because I love you so much." Peter was so sweet.

"I know." I felt bad for saying what I said. "I love you too."

He smiled and lean in and kiss me. The kiss was sort but very passionate. When he pulled back he caressed my cheek in his hands.

"Please, we will talk about this later." Peter whispered. "You just get some rest now and I'll make lunch."

I nodded and he kiss my forehead this time. But before he left, I took his hand in mine.

"Rub my back for me, please?" I ask.

Peter chuckled and I scooted over to make room for him. I laid down and so did Peter. His magic hands started to rub the places were it ache. It felt so much better with him massaging my back.

A week later...

Peter POV

I can't believe I'm letting Liz do this. After her constant begging, I gave in and now letting her do the interview.

Elizabeth was sitting in hair and makeup right now. I had followed her everywhere today and was not planning to leave her side. She been sick four times today already. It pain me to see her like. I love it that she carrying my children, but I wish I could take the pain away or lease give it to me.

"Peter?" Elizabeth said.

The sound of her voice broke me out of my trance I was in. I had been sitting here for a while as the hair and makeup crew spent hours on my Lizzy. I knew she was staring to get uncomfortable from sitting in a chair too long. This morning she complain about her back aching and last night she didn't get any sleep. She said she couldn't get comfortable. It was three when she fell asleep on my chest.

"Yes darling?" I answered.

"Can you please hand me my chips, I haven't ate since this morning." She smiled. I loved her warm smile. "Oh and can you be a dear and rub my shoulders for me, please?"

"Of course beautiful." I would do anything for Liz.

I grab the bag of Doritos in her bag and handed it to her. Then , after I quickly gave her a kiss, I rub her shoulders as the makeup artist finish on her gorgeous face.

"Nervous?" I ask.

"Hm, a little." She said.

I kiss the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

This is what I worried the most. No one knew Elizabeth was pregnant kept for Nikki, our close friends we trust, family, and my daughter's. With sick and almost showing, I'm afraid others will find out sooner then the both of us want.

Elizabeth shrug. "Ok."

"You know we could always..."

"Peter I want to do this." Liz said. "Just have some faith."

"I do." I sighed.

"Then stop worrying."She briefly smiled.

"Ok, I promise." Lier, I thought. I'll always worry about Elizabeth. I love her too much.

"Pinky promise?" Elizabeth held out her pinky.

"Yes." I chuckled and promised her.

Elizabeth POV

Just a few more minutes and I'll be ready for my interview. I was a little nervous. It was just me in my dressing room now. Peter went to grab me a soda and hair and makeup crew were finally done!

I pulled my shirt up a little and touch the little bump that was forming. I loved my bump. I place my whole hand and rub smoothing circles with my finger tips. I did this often when I was alone. Sometimes I would talk to the babies, sing, or maybe rub my tummy a little. I just wanted them to know there mommy here and she loves the both of them very much.

"What are you doing?" Peter startled me a little. I didn't notice him there, I wonder how much he saw?

I quickly pulled my shirt down and struggled with my words to explain. He just smiled and walk towards me. Peter pulled my shirt up again. He place a tiny kiss on the top of my navel and followed what I did as he kiss me.

"I love you." Hearing those three words out if Peter mouth always melted my heart.

"I love you too." I kiss once more.

We pulled away. I put my shirt back down and Peter help me out of my chair. We walk into the interviewing room. I took a seat and Peter sat down next to me. I started to get nervous again.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! Action!" The camera man called out.

"Hello!" A girl with long red hair said. She had blue eyes and freckles everywhere. The girl wore a blue shirt, a red jacket, blue skinny jeans, black flats, a striped scarf, and black big glasses. "My name Hannah!"

Hannah. Hm, maybe a name to put on the girl list.

"Hi Hannah." I said.

"Hello." Peter repeated.

"Ok so your just finishing breaking dawn part 2, how does it feel?" Hannah look eager.

"Excited." I told her. "These movies have really came to life and I think we done the best to our ability. The movie is perfect to me. I just really hope the fans like it and will be talking about it."

Hannah smiled. "Peter?" She turn to him.

"I agree with Liz." His sparkling blue eyes stared at me. Never leaving contact. "I think the fans will really enjoy it."

"Talking about the fans, I hear you two are dating." Hannah wink.

"Yes we are." Peter proudly said without hesitating.

"So great!" Hannah clap, ok now I'm starting to not like her. Hannah is out of my girl names now. "Elizabeth may I say you look beautiful!"

I blushed. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Hannah ask.

"Um fine..." when does she care how I feel?

"No exciting news?" Hannah pushed on. I didn't like her pushing me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm dating Peter and I'm very happy."

"Are you sure?" Why won't this women leave me alone?

"Yup!" I tried staying calm.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking if your pregnant?" Hannah said.

"That's a little personal." Peter told her.

"Just something the fans were asking!" Hannah raise her hands up.

I took a deep breath. I look over to Peter. He gave me a short nod and a sad smile. We both knew it was time.

"I'm pregnant." I admitted. No more lies.

Peter POV

I'm never letting Liz do another interview again. It went horrible! The lady who interview us was pushy and too happy. Then afterwards, there was paparazzi everywhere! News gets travel fast! Now my baby girl laying in bed sick again! I wish I can make my princess better.

"Peter." Elizabeth groan.

"I'm here." And I wasn't going to leave her side.

Elizabeth laid sickly in bed and I laid right next to her. I hadn't left since we got home and I didn't plan on leaving unless she needed something.

"I'm so sorry." Liz murmured.

"What are you sorry about baby?" I gently stroke her hair.

"I ruin everything!" Poor Liz. I wish she stop blaming herself for things.

I kiss the top of her head. "No you didn't."

"Are you mad?" She ask.

"No." I shook my head. "Now everyone knows about us being together and our little bundle of joys coming soon."

Elizabeth smiled. "Are you changing the diapers?"

"I'll change millions of diapers for you my Lizzy." I said.

"Good." She giggled.

"I love you."

"I know!" She laughed. "You tell everyday, every hour!"

"And I'll keep telling you." I kiss her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth POV  
Six months later

It's been six months and I already look like a balloon! Even though Peter tells me how beautiful I am, I've been a little self-conscious. But, carrying our children is so rewarding. I get to feel them move and kick. Most days I'm sick in bed. I tell myself it's worth it. Soon enough, I'll get to hold both babies in my arms.  
"Chloe? I read the name off the baby book Nikki bought me.  
We were on the couch watching Duck Dynasty while deciding baby names. I cuddled up to Peter as his arms carefully wrapped around me.  
"Chloe Facinelli." Peter tested it. "Nah!"  
"Sophie?" I remembered Luca saying that she liked the name.  
Peter wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like a dog name."  
"Josie?" I suggested.  
"Sounds like a stripper name." He laughed.  
"Peter!" I playfully slapped his arm.  
That man some days! We didn't know the twins genders yet. Peter was dying! But I wanted it to be a surprise. The only person who knew was my mother. I trusted her and I wanted one person to know.  
I kept searching for names. Farrah, Olivia, Sara, Paige, Brooke, and so on, I read. Nothing was popping out except for one name.  
"Liliana." It was different like we wanted and it was Italian like Peter requested.  
"Liliana." Peter said. "I kinda like it. Put it on the list."  
I nodded and wrote Liliana Emily Facinelli down. If we had a girl I wanted her to have one of my sisters' names for a middle name. Peter was ok with it, and so we went with Emily. Right now on our girl list was Gabriella; Gabby, Isabella, Juilet, Mia, Piper, Violet, and Evelina; Eva.  
"What do we have for boys?" Peter asked. I looked, not much. We haven't really discussed boys names yet.  
"I like William." William Facinelli didn't sound too bad.  
"I like Austin." Peter said.  
"Only because of the movie Austin Powers."  
He shrugged. "It's a classic."  
I rolled my eyes and set the list of names down. It was enough for tonight.  
"What about Ethan? He can have my name and my father's name for a middle name." Peter said.  
"Ethan's my step brother's name." I reminded him.  
"And...?"  
I shook my head and wiggled closer to him. It was a little hard with my stomach. I rested my head on Peter shoulder and closed my eyes. I started to imagine our children. I could see a girl and a boy. Our daughter has my brown curls, green eyes, Peter's nose, and his smile. Our son I imagine will look all Peter.  
"Tired?" Peter rubbed my thigh.  
I nodded my head. I had been exhausted from all the shopping Ashley and Nikki forced me to do.  
I started to fall asleep when I felt it. My eyes opened wide and a delighted smile came across my face. One of the twins was kicking!  
"Elizabeth are you ok?" Peter asked, worried.  
Peter hadn't felt the babies kick yet. He was either gone or didn't make it fast enough.  
I gently took his hand and placed it on the spot where one of our children was kicking. The baby excitedly kicked the more it felt of its daddy's hand.  
"Do you feel it?" He must have.  
"I do!" Peter happily grinned.  
I laughed. He was so happy! Peter crouched down and kissed where the baby was kicking.  
"Hi there." He said, soothingly rubbing the spot. "It's your daddy. I wanted to let you know that mommy and I love you very much."  
"More then you'll ever know." I said.  
Peter looked up and then pulled himself up to give me a passionate kiss on the lips.  
"I want to thank you for making me the happiest man on earth." He pressed our heads together.  
"I love you." I kissed him once more.  
"I love you too." He said. "Lots!"

Jennie POV  
I was furious, mad, and even angry! It's been six freaking months! And Peter was still with that whore! You think since she is pregnant and fat, he would come back to me! But no!  
"Mommy are daddy and Lizzy going to get married?" Little Fiona asked.  
"Of course not!" I told her. I had been making tacos for dinner, and Fiona was drawing at the kitchen table. I wish Peter were here to cook for me!  
"But doesn't daddy love Lizzy?" Fiona has always been the curious one.  
"He loves me!" I said. Always has and always will.  
Lola huffed. "Whatever..."  
"What did you say?" I was sick of her attitude lately.  
"Just give up mom!" Lola yelled. "He loves Liz! And I love her too!"  
"Take it back!" I demanded.  
"No! Elizabeth is like my mother! She understands me! And I wish you weren't my mother!" I couldn't believe she said that.  
I slapped her hard across her cheek. Lola stood there and then ran upstairs. As much as I love that child, she has been such a brat!

Lola POV

She slapped me! I was done! I ran to my room and slammed the door. I took a couple of minutes to cry on my bed. I wish someone were here to comfort me. That's when I got an idea. Grabbing my phone off my dresser, I dialed Liz's number.  
"Hello?" Her voice came on speaker.  
"Elizabeth!" I was so glad she answered. I tried not to cry more.  
"Lola!" Elizabeth happily cheered. "I haven't heard from you in a while!"  
"Yeah." I sniffed.  
"Is everything ok?" Liz was so caring.  
I started sobbing again. "She slapped me!"  
I started to explain everything that happened and told Liz about my feelings. She was so nice: she listened and supported me.  
"Awe, Lola why don't you stay here for a couple of days until things get settled?" Elizabeth suggested.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Of course!" Liz said. "Just let me talk to your dad."  
"Thanks Liz!" I told her.  
"I'll see you soon, ok?"  
"Ok!" I hung up and started packing my bags.

Peter POV  
I couldn't believe it! Jennie slapped our child! The woman had gone insane!  
I quickly kissed Elizabeth goodbye and hopped into my car. I drove to the house I used to share with Jennie. So glad I don't live there anymore. When I got there, Lola was sitting on the porch with her bags.  
"Get in the car." I handed her the keys.  
She nodded and took them. Once she was safely in, I knocked on the front door. Jennie came and flung herself at me.  
"Peter I knew you would come back!" She cried.  
I pried her off of me. "I'm taking Lola."  
"What?" She acted confused.  
"You slapped her Jennie!" She was such a witch. All Lola was doing was defending Liz.  
"It was a mistake!" She lied.  
"She's staying with me." I firmly said. "For now just Lola, but as soon as I can, I'm getting custody over all the kids."  
"Peter!" Jennie cried out.  
"Bye Jennie." I said and walked away.

Jennie POV

Elizabeth Reaser will pay for ruining my family, with her life! I'm not letting this go. Before the month is over, I'm going to have my hands covered with her blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter POV

I was sleeping soundly, spending half of the night with Liz. She wasn't feeling good at all! My poor love hasn't gotten the chance to enjoy pregnancy with her constant sickness. I felt sorry for my Lizzy.  
Elizabeth turned and moved around, unable to get comfortable. I gently took her in my arms and rubbed her back. I couldn't wait for the twins to come: Elizabeth will be better again and we can finally be a family. I even have plans on proposing to my dear girlfriend. It was time and I loved Liz more then anything.  
Elizabeth sighed in my arms. She slowly opened her eyes and snuggled into my chest. Smiling, I kissed her forehead and kept rubbing her back.  
"Good morning." I said.  
"Morning." Elizabeth mumbled. She was exhausted from lack of sleep.  
"Baby are you ok?" I notice how pale she was and how cold her skin felt.  
Elizabeth nodded. "One of our children is up bright and early and is kicking me."  
I chuckled and placed my hand down to her stomach. I felt our little youngster rapidly kick. "What about the other one?" I didn't feel baby two kick.  
"Sound asleep." Liz grinned. "He or she will be mommy's favorite."  
We both laughed. I kissed Elizabeth's lips before moving down to her stomach. I placed a tiny kiss on the top and rubbed where the baby was kicking.  
"Little one, it's your daddy." I whispered. Talking to the babies was always fun. "Me and mommy love you guys very much, but do you think you can go easy on your mother? Daddy really hates seeing her sick, it makes him very sad."  
Elizabeth giggled. "Like you can help it!"  
"Worth a try." I shrugged and kissed her again, longer this time.  
It's been months since Elizabeth and I have been intimate. Now with Lola living with us, making out or doing things together has been a little harder. But Lola was asleep right now; it was only 7:45.  
I deepened our kiss, making Elizabeth moan in my mouth. Right away she opened her mouth for me. She wanted this too.  
I played tug of war with her tongue and then trailed kisses down her neck. My tongue slowly moved up and down to her neck and chest, I was trying to tease her. When she pleaded for more, I sucked on her ear and got the sexiest moan ever from Liz's wonderful mouth.  
My hands were all over her body, even underneath her clothing. And then I heard a slight creak from the door and Lola's footsteps. I sighed and stopped my action with Liz.  
"Come in Lola." I said.  
She happily ran and jumped on the bed. She sat herself in the middle of Elizabeth and me and cuddled under the blankets.  
"Good morning Lola." Elizabeth kissed the top of her head.  
"What are you doing up so early?" I asked.  
"Liz said we could decorate my room today and maybe Fiona's and Luca's!" Oh Lola, never forgets a thing!  
"Lola I think we need to let Elizabeth rest today. The twins are making her a little sick." I told her.  
"Are they kicking?" Lola's eyes lit up like fireworks.  
"One is." Liz said. "Want to feel?"  
She nodded her head. Elizabeth took her hand and put it to the right side of her stomach where our baby was kicking.  
"I can feel it!" Lola smiled.  
Pushing up Liz's shirt, Lola kissed her stomach and laid her head down gently. She wrapped her arms around Liz the best she could.  
"I love you little ones." She whispered and giggled.  
I watch Elizabeth get a little teary. I leaned over and gave her a kiss. She smiled. Elizabeth and Lola get along really well. Lola sometimes calls Liz mom and she loves the twins already!  
"Hey Lola!" I said. "How about we let Elizabeth rest and we can go make some pancakes."  
"Can we eat them in bed and watch TV?" She pleaded.  
"Whatever you want pumpkin." I ruffled her hair.  
Lola excitedly ran out of the room and left Lizzy and me alone. I got up, knowing Lola wasn't going to wait. But I went over to my darling first.  
"Are you going to be ok?" I asked her.  
"I can manage." Liz smiled. "Plus you need to spend some time with your daughter."  
I chuckled. "Ok." I said and kissed her cheek before walking out.

Elizabeth POV  
I lay sickly in bed. The pain was getting worse and I was having terrible headaches. Last week I made it to 7 seven months. Now just two more and I'll give birth to the twins.  
My phone rang, which made me groan. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I answered it thinking it was my mom. It was Nikki instead.  
"Hello?" I croaked.  
"Liz, it's Nikki!" Her voice spoke. "You sound terrible!"  
"Thanks!" What a good friend.  
"Listen. Maybe a little shopping can help you?" Nikki said. I pictured the evil smile on her face.  
"Nick I don't think it will. And I doubt Peter's going to let me." I knew Peter wouldn't. He would tell me to go back to bed until I felt better.  
"Oh come on Elizabeth!" Nikki begged. "It will be fun! Ashley, Dakota, Jackson, and maybe Kristen are coming! And you could bring Lola!"  
"Well I was going to take Lola shopping." I had promised her some stuff for her room.  
"What do you say Liz? Like old times?" Nikki persuaded me.  
"Fine!" I gave up. It will be better then staying in bed all day I guess.  
"Yes! Ok we will be there at two! Bye!" She hung up.  
I put the phone down and sighed. Peter will never let me go! He'll be too worried about me being tired or sick. But I needed to get out. I was tired of being at home. I missed the sun and fresh air.  
After that, Lola and Peter came in with pancakes and eggs and toast with orange juice. We ate in bed while watching Eclipse, like Lola requested. When Peter went to the bathroom, I moved closer to Lola.  
"Get dressed afterwards. We will be going shopping with Nick, Ash, Jack, and Kris. I need to talk to your daddy first." I whispered in her ear.  
She nodded and ate the rest of her food. When Lola was done, she gave me a hug to thank me and then ran out of the room to get dressed. I lay on Peter as he rubbed my side.  
"You know." I said. "Today is a really nice day. The sun's out and it cooled down a bit."  
"Yeah." Peter agreed.  
"Maybe me and Lola could go shopping with Ashley, Nikki, Jackson, and possibly Kristen?" Say yes! Oh please!  
"Elizabeth." Peter sighed. "Honey you aren't feeling good. You need to rest, maybe a hot bath will relax you a bit?"  
"But I don't want a bath! I want to go shopping!" I whined.  
"Elizabeth Ann you're such a stubborn woman." Peter laughed.  
"Peter, please!" I said.  
"Darling I don't think it's a good idea." He stroked my cheek.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Peter! I want to get out and spend some time with Lola and our friends."  
Pressing his head to mine, he kissed my nose. "I want to go with you then."  
"No, girls day out!"  
"Jackson's coming!" He pointed out with a slight chuckle.  
"The guy is a mad fashionista!" It was true...  
"Baby why won't you let me go?" Peter asked.  
"Because I don't want you worrying. And you need some time alone too." I told him.  
"But Liz..."  
"No!" I cut him off. "No buts or ifs mister! Just say yes!"  
"Ok, yes." He sighed.  
"Thank you!" I kissed him and got up to get dressed. This will be so much fun!

Lola POV

OMG! I get to go shopping with a bunch of celebrities! This is so cool!  
I hurried to my bedroom and shut my door. I dug millions of clothes out of my suitcase to find the perfect outfit. I finally decided on a lace white dress with a brown belt and cowboy boots to go with it. I took a piece of my hair and French braided it across. When I was done, I grabbed my phone, coach purse, and my wallet.  
The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs. Opening it, Nikki Reed, Ashley Greene, Dakota Fanning, Jackson Rathbone, and Kristen Stewart were there. I loved having famous parents!  
"Hey!" Nikki greeted.  
"Hi." I let them in. I led them to the living room to sit down. Dad came down the stairs and we all started talking.  
"So where's Liz?" Ash asked.  
"She's coming." Dad told her.  
Sooner then later, Elizabeth came down the stairs. She wore a silk shirt with skinny jeans and boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she let her bangs fall to her face. Elizabeth was always beautiful.  
"Hey everyone!" Liz said.  
"Liz Reaser! About time!" Jackson joked.  
"We thought you were going to ditch us." Kristen smirked.

"That's ok." Nikki hugged me. Nikki Reed just hugged me! "We would of just taken Lola instead."

"Leave me behind?" Elizabeth acted hurt. "What good friends you all are to me."  
We all laughed and everyone gave hugs to Liz. Then Elizabeth grabbed her purse and Dad kissed her goodbye. He gave me a kiss on the head and told me to be good. I was so excited!

Elizabeth POV

We've been to about 50 stores already. I was growing tired and my feet were hurting from the all the walking we had done.  
"Come on mommy!" Lola said. It was hard walking with my big stomach. "We have to go stop by American Eagle!"  
"Ok, I'm coming!" I smiled. I liked Lola calling me mom; it made me feel like she actually liked me.  
"Mommy?" Nikki asked with an eyebrow raised up.  
"I didn't force her. Sometimes she'll call me Liz and then sometimes she might call me mom." I watch Lola and Jackson play together. They were thumb wrestling, something Lola enjoyed doing with Peter.  
"Too cute!" Nikki giggled.  
I shook my head. We went to American Eagle. I bought Lola a couple of shirts and skirts. We walked some more. Lola got stuff for her room and new clothes to put in her closet. I bought some stuff for the twins. We ate lunch at this cafe Nikki and I used to go in. After eating, we went home. There was no way I could keep going and I knew the gang was going to a party after our shopping trip.  
"Liz can I go get a drink of water?" Lola asked me.  
"Of course!" I told her. "I'll put the bags upstairs and yours in your room."  
"Thanks!" Lola ran to the kitchen.  
I walked up the stairs and placed my bags in mine and Peter's room, and then Lola' s in hers. I was taking out her stuff in her bag when I heard glass breaking.  
"Lola?" I yelled.  
Silence.  
"Lola?" I yelled again. "Everything ok?"  
Still she didn't speak.  
"ELIZABETH!" Lola screamed.  
I panicked. I ran downstairs and then someone bashed me over the head. I fell to the ground. My head now ached. Suddenly, darkness overcame me.

Jennie POV  
Haha! Reaser's going to get it now!


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth POV  
I woke up to darkness: a complete and utter black hole. On first notice, my hands and feet were tied up pretty tightly. Pulling against the rope confirmed my initial thoughts. I was trapped. Lifting my head to scan the room, the only noticeable thing I saw was a bed and the lamp in the corner. It was cold and there wasn't even a window. I had seen too many horror movies to know where this was going.  
"Peter!" I yelled, maybe someone will hear me. "Lola!" Oh please let there be someone.  
No one answered. There wasn't even a sign of someone here. Hot tears streamed down my face as I thought what could happen to me, to my unborn children. We all would die down here, cold and alone. I had already failed my children: I couldn't sense any movement. The thought made my heart ache with utter grief. I was supposed to bring two healthy babies into the world, and Peter and I would finally be a complete family. Right now, I feared the worst had occurred, and I wanted to die.  
"Oh good. You're awake." I knew that voice. Underneath the pure malice and disdain, it was Peter's insane ex wife. "The beautiful Elizabeth Reaser is all mine, at my disposal. Tonight I'll make you beg for death. The papers will say how tragic it was: mother and babies both brutally murdered."  
I had never feared for my life more than right now, but Jennie stirred some maternal instinct in me to protect my children and die trying. I was ready to slap a bitch.  
"Jennie what in the hell are you doing? Why are you doing this?" I snapped.  
"Why?" She smirked. "Let's see why Elizabeth: you stole my husband, my kids would rather call you mother over me, you ruined my career, and destroyed my family! That's why!"  
"Jennie." I tried to stay calm, needing to keep my stress level down for my babies. "I had no intention to ruin your life. Peter loves me and your kids do too. I can't help that. I'm sorry, but people get divorced and remarried all the time! You really think killing me will solve everything? Your kids will never want to see your face again; you'll rot in jail for a lifetime. Listen to me! Please rethink this." Now I sounded frantic, on the verge of tears.  
Jennie shook her head and laughed. "By killing you, Peter and the kids will be forced to come back to me. Like it should be." Like anyone could love her after this.  
"Jennie, don't!" I begged, playing my last card. "Please! If I die, my children die. They're innocent! You're a mother, surely you understand."  
"They're not mine." Jennie said dismissively as she pulled out a gun. "And they aren't my problem." I stopped breathing and my heart skipped multiple beats. I was screwed. I had no way to protect myself; if she fired that gun it would be the kill shot.  
I thought of Peter in that moment. He would never meet our twins, never experience their high school graduation, and never be able to say he loved them. I just hoped he could forgive me for failing him and move on. It was getting harder to breathe now. I was getting weaker, physically and emotionally. If there were any mercy left for me, death would be quick and painless.  
Peter POV  
I was just getting home from my day out with the guys. I met Robert, Kellan, and Taylor downtown. We went to the beach, saw a movie, and got a bite to eat. It was fun, but I couldn't wait to get home to my daughter and my Lizzy.  
I pulled up to the drive and got out of my car. Walking up to the house, I noticed that the front door was wide open.  
That's odd...  
I walked in and saw a broken vase and a few pictures of Liz and I on the floor. I made my way to the kitchen. Lola lay on the floor, not moving an inch. I ran to her side.  
"Lola what happened?" I shook her shoulders.  
She woke with a startled expression. All of the sudden, Lola began to cry into my chest.  
"It's all my fault! I let her t-take Liz and now she's g-going to h-hurt her!" Lola sobbed.  
"Who took Liz?" I asked.  
"Mom!" She cried.  
Jennie! I should have known that this would happen. Jennie had been diagnosed with schizophrenia years ago, and I had thought nothing of it. The doctor said she could go insane if untreated but I never considered it. I ran to the phone and called 911. I left Lola at the neighbor's house and hurried to save my Elizabeth. I'll do whatever it takes to have Liz back, even if I have to die.  
Elizabeth POV  
"Stop!" I screamed, my voice hoarse after hours of torture. Every muscle in my body hurt. I'm sure I had multiple lacerations and bruises, but I couldn't lift my head to look. Jennie had been beating me with some sort of whip; long enough that I began to get dizzy. I knew I couldn't take much more.  
Jennie reached over and slapped me again for the fourth time, now drawing blood. Her slap had brought me back into a heightened state of awareness: all the cuts she had opened up were bleeding, and I couldn't feel my children move or kick. Fear set in that they were already dead.  
"Shut up, slut!" Jennie spat, tilting my chin up so she could see my face. "Such a pretty face." She murmured, running a well-manicured nail along my jawline. " I can see why Peter fucked you." She snickered and went towards the back of the room. I couldn't tell what she was doing. All I could do was cry.  
She still hadn't untied me, and I could tell she was eying my stomach with disgust. However, she had not directly struck me there.  
"Please!" I knew it was useless to beg at this point, but I tried anyway. "You can have P-Peter! Just make it stop!" Did I want her to have Peter? No, but I was doing everything I could to get out alive.  
She was laughing at my pain: cold, unfeeling laugher that chilled my soul.  
"I'll stop when you and your spawn are dead and six feet under!"  
My body had been through way too much trauma at this point, especially for a pregnant woman. So, I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when I felt warm, sticky liquid run down my leg. I knew what was happening yet refused to believe it. I couldn't for the sake of my sanity. When Jennie finally left to get her next torture device, I fell back against the wall. To confirm what I already knew, I drew my hand down towards the source of the mysterious fluid. Bringing my hand back up near my face, I started crying again. It was blood.

Jennie POV  
I laughed evilly to myself. Seeing Elizabeth Reaser in pain and suffering was fun. If only I could get it on YouTube… She had been crying for who knows how long. Begging for Peter to come save her, Elizabeth laid helpless on the floor.  
"Oh shut up!" I told her. Her crying was annoying.  
"P-Please s-stop Jennie! I-I can't t-take anymore!" She stuttered.  
"Good." I grinned. My plan was working.  
I decided to enjoy myself more. I went over to Elizabeth, slapped her first, and then took off the ropes. I wasn't going to let her go. I was going to make her fight me; I knew she couldn't in the condition she was in right now.  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth whimpered.  
I stood up and back away a little. "Fight!"  
She stood up and faced me. She had a determined look in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip. I knew she was going down.  
I took the first swing, causing Elizabeth to fall to the ground. She got back up though. When she came at me, I punched her. Oh this was too much fun!

Lola POV  
I couldn't believe it! My mother just kidnapped Liz! And the worst thing is it was my fault!  
When I went into the kitchen, Mom grabbed me and put her hand over my mouth.  
"One word and I'll kill her." She told me.  
I was so scared! My body is still shaken by it. Afterwards, she kissed my cheek and crashed something on my head. I fell to the ground and didn't wake up until Dad came in and shook my shoulders. My head was bleeding and still hurts. But I'm more worried about Liz!  
I started crying again. The thought of Elizabeth hurt really made me feel bad. Elizabeth is such a sweet person. She doesn't deserve this.  
"Lola!" My sister Luca pulled me in her arms. "Sssh, don't cry!"  
"It's all my fault that I didn't do anything, and now Liz is going to die!" I sobbed.  
"Lola Ray there was nothing you could have done." Luca said.  
"The babies!" OMG if something happens to the babies, Dad will never forgive me or Liz!  
"We just have to pray." Luca kissed the top of my head.  
I continued to cry into her shoulder. I was so afraid. Dad loved Elizabeth so much. He couldn't live without her and I knew it! My world was just crashing down!

Elizabeth POV  
I didn't know how much longer I had. I couldn't stop any of the bleeding and I already felt light headed. I hate to say that this could be the end.  
After fighting with Jennie, she tortured me more. I was stupid for fighting her. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to. But I had to try, for my sake and for my unborn children.  
I laid my head on the cold hard floor. Jennie came over and hit me some more. I didn't do anything. I already knew I was too weak.  
"Jennie!" A voice hissed.  
I opened my eyes and slowly pulled my head up to see Peter's face. My Peter! He came! My Prince has finally come to save me!  
"Peter!" Jennie was stunned.  
"Leave my girlfriend alone!" He growled. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before.  
Pushing Jennie out of the way, he ran to my side. Peter gently pulled me in his arms and kissed all over my face.  
"I'm so so sorry Lizzy!" He repeated over and over.  
"It's ok P-Peter." It wasn't his fault; it was no one's except for Jennie' s.  
"Baby I love you so much!" He kissed me again.  
Baby! The word triggered in my head. My babies were seriously in danger! If I didn't get help now then it could be too late!  
"Peter the babies." I teared up a little. "Help please!"  
He looked down and saw all the blood. His eyes immediately went big but he kept calm for my sake.  
"We are going to save them Liz, I promise!" He told me. "Don't cry sweetheart!"  
He held me in his chest tighter. That's when we heard it. The sound of something being loaded. Jennie stood there with a gun in her hand, pointing at Peter and I.  
"Enough!" She yelled.  
Peter slowly pulled me out of his arms and walked to Jennie.  
"Jennie there's no need for this." He tried to reason.  
"Shut up!" She started to cry. "We were supposed to be a family Peter! What happened to for sickness and health and until death does us apart! We were made for each other! ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
"Yes Jennie." Peter's voice was gentle. "I'm fully listening."  
"I LOVED YOU! BIRTHED YOUR CHILDREN! AND I ALWAYS STOOD BY YOUR SIDE!" She screamed.  
"I know baby, I'm sorry." Peter said.  
What was he doing? Was this some sick joke? Did Peter really love Jennie? I was hurt by the thought. Maybe we weren't a couple after all.  
Peter took Jennie in his arms as she cried harder. I started to panic. But then Peter turn around to face me. He whispered a quick sorry and I knew what he was doing. He was acting. That's my man!  
He leaned in and gave Jennie a kiss, which she just hungrily kissed back. Once she was all relaxed, I stood up and took the gun out of her hand. Only then did I realize Jennie had a second gun.  
"You tricked me!" She pushed Peter down. "Maybe I'll just take what you love the most!"  
She pointed the gun to Peter. No! My heart raced. I didn't think, I just did what my mind told me to do. I pulled the trigger, and shot Jennie. She fell dead to the floor.  
I dropped the gun. Did I really just kill someone? Oh **! As much as it felt good, I just killed someone's mother! Someone's daughter! A person! I froze.  
Peter took me in his arms and I fell apart.  
"Sh." He whispered. "It's all over now."  
"I didn't think I..."  
"You did the right thing Liz." He told me. "I love you baby will all my heart!"  
"I love you too." He picked me up in his arms and police just showed up.  
The pain in my stomach got worse all of the sudden. I screamed a little.  
"Don't worry love!" Peter said.  
"It hurts." I whimpered.  
"It's ok." He kissed my forehead. "It's ok."  
And I believed now that it was ok. As long as I'm in Peter arms, everything will be all right.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth POV  
Nurses and doctors ran every direction. Peter stayed by my side, holding my hand and whispering soothing words into my ear. We were going to have our babies today.  
It was 12:34 p.m. I was rushed to the hospital were I was told I would have an emergency c-section. I was a little worried. With the babies being two months premature and the harsh condition we are both in, survival isn't something we are sure that will happen.  
"I'm so scared Peter." I said as the doctors started to cut me open.  
I had about twenty IV's sticking in me with an oxygen tube. This wasn't really the plan we both made when the twins were going to be born.  
"I know." Peter kissed my forehead. "It's going to be ok darling."  
"I can't stop shaking." I admitted.  
"I love you babe, I know this is scary but we will get through it. I promise."  
"I love you too." I told him.  
He kissed me once more and then we waited. That's all we could do for now until our little miracles came.

Peter POV  
It's been an hour and we are still waiting. Elizabeth looks uncomfortable and I wished I could make my girl feel better.  
"I see a baby A!" The doctor announced.  
I saw the big smile on Elizabeth face. Seeing her smile made me smile too. After all that happened, nothing could ruin this moment.  
"She's beautiful!" Cried a nurse.  
She! A girl! Elizabeth had tears stream down her face. She wanted at least one twin to be a girl. I was happy my princess was getting her wish.  
"Gorgeous!" One nurse said.  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked. I chuckled a little.  
"Absolutely." The doctor told her.  
And then our daughter was pulled out and a little scream filled the room. The cry was little and barely a cry, but to at least hear something meant she was alive.  
"Liliana." Elizabeth said.  
"Liliana Emily Facinelli, perfect." I kissed her lips.  
They showed us our daughter before whisking her away to some nurses.  
"Baby B!" The doctor said a couple of minutes later. "It's a boy!"  
"Peter it's a boy!" Elizabeth teared up more.  
"Our son." We finally have a son.  
The doctor held up our boy for a few seconds. He barely cried, just whimpered. My chest tightened. I hope he was ok.  
"He so beautiful." Elizabeth grinned. "What about Gabriel?"  
"We could call him Gabe for short." I suggest.  
"Gabriel Peter Pierino Facinelli." Elizabeth said. "Gabe for short, I love it. Plus it's special since he has yours and your father's name for a middle name."  
I kissed her cheek. I loved Elizabeth so much. I'm so glad she's ok and pray to God our children are the same. Life just seemed to get better, especially now since I have Elizabeth and the twins.  
I gave my sweet a good-bye kiss on her precious lips, the nurses said I had to leave to let the doctors clean up and sew Liz back together.  
One of the nurses, Paige, led me down to the room were my daughter was. I was nervous.  
"She's been doing well for two months premature." The nurse reported. "She's very tiny though and the doctors want her to gain a few pounds. For now, we are treating her. Her lungs are still developing and her breathing's rough. But hopefully she won't have any problems in the meantime."  
"My son?" I asked.  
"A strong one." Paige said. "I'm afraid your son isn't doing great either. He's like his sister, we are concerned for him and there's a chance he's going to need a little more help."  
I nodded and took an unsteady breath. I knew there was going to be some trouble, but it was still hard.  
I was in awe when I saw my daughter. Liliana was a mini Elizabeth. She had brown hair with little curls. I could tell she would have green eyes like Liz.  
Liliana was so small. She looked like she could fit into my palm. She slowly breathed in and out. Her little eyes twitched a little and then our eyes met for a breif second. It looked like she gave me a faint smile. My heart melted.  
"Want to hold her?" Paige looked touched at the sight of my daughter and me.  
"Can I do that?" It was a little early.  
"It won't kill her." She chuckled.  
I sat down and watched Paige carefully take my little girl out and place her on my chest. I held her so gently, afraid I would break her. With one of my fingers I stroked her back. She was cold but soft. I wanted to cry a little. It hurt to see my angel hooked to IV's and oxygen tubes, but I was just so glad she's here.  
Liliana gave a little whimper. I continued to stroke her back and kiss her tiny head.  
"Sh." I whispered. "Your fine my angel, you're fine."  
Now my life was complete.

Elizabeth POV  
I lay in the hospital bed. I felt a little ill and weak. The doctor said that was normal. My wounds were treated and I was hooked up to some medicine. I was smiling though. And my smile got wider when Peter walked in the room.  
"Hey honey." He came to my bedside and rubbed my hand.  
"Hi." My voice croaked. "How are the babies?"  
"I held our daughter." Peter said.  
"Really?" I teared up.  
"She's so beautiful Liz. She looks just like you too." Peter told me.  
"Gabe?" I asked.  
"I didn't get to hold him." He said. "But he's gorgeous too, got his daddy's looks."  
"No surprise." I smirked.  
Peter laughed. Finally now we can be a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth POV

I never felt so lucky until now. Here I lay in the hospital bed with my daughter on my chest. Peter was right, she does look a lot like me. Liliana was still hooked up to IV's and oxygen to help her lungs. Holding her is very scary; she's so small and fragile. But I enjoy getting this time with her.  
Liliana started crying.  
"Oh it's ok my darling." I kissed her tiny head. "Mama loves you so much!"  
I rubbed up and down her back with one of my fingers. It always calmed her down. She still whimpered a tad, but stopped her little cries. I smiled to myself. My daughter was just a miracle like my son.  
"Hey babe." Peter walked in the room. He went to visit Gabe who was still not doing so well.  
"Hi." He kissed me and sat in chair next to my bedside.  
How is she?" He asked.  
"Doing good, Gabe?" I was so worried about Gabe. The doctors said he was going to take a while but will be fine. I just want to hold him in my arms!  
"Doing great actually!" Peter smiled. "He's gaining some pounds and the nurse said his lungs are getting much better."  
"That's so nice to hear." I sighed. Good news was always nice.  
"Hey um Liz there's a few people who have been asking to come up here." Peter ran his hand through his hair.  
I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of people?"  
"Oh maybe my family, yours, the Twilight cast, and my daughters." He said.  
I laughed. "That's more then just a few Peter!"  
"I know." He nervously breathed.  
"Bring them up here, it will be nice to see everyone and I know they're anxious to meet the twins." My mom hasn't stopped calling me since I delivered.  
"Are you sure?" Our eyes met.  
"Yes." I nodded. "It will be alright".  
He gave me a quick passionate kiss and then left to go get our family and friends. I kept Liliana on my chest and smoothed her hair with my index finger. I knew she would be hungry soon so it's better to have people see her now.  
The first one to pop their head in the door was little Fiona Eve herself. I loved Peter daughters. Especially young Fiona, you never know what she will say next.  
"Lizzy!" She called out.  
"Come in Fiona." I told her.  
She happily ran in but stopped when she saw the little baby on my chest. She quietly walked over and had the biggest smile on her face.  
"Is that my sister?" Fiona asked.  
"Yes." I said. "This is Liliana."  
"She's so pretty!" She gasped.  
"Just like you." I was in awe of how excited Fiona was.  
Afterwards, everyone else came in. There were Peter's parents, his siblings, my siblings, my parents, Nikki, Ashley, Jackson, Kellan, Kristen, Taylor, Rob, Mackenzie, Luca, and Lola. They were all happy and my mother was in tears.  
"Don't cry mom." I was about to start crying with her.  
"I'm just so glad you're alive!" She sobbed.  
"I know mom, I'm glad too." I gave a sad smile.  
"Well Peter and Elizabeth." Nikki laughed. "I always knew you would make good looking children."  
Everyone chuckled. Everyone knows how crazy she is. Nikki is like my sister. I never could have done any of this if she hadn't given me confidence.  
"What's her name?" Luca spoke up.  
"Liliana Emily Facinelli." My sister was almost in tears that I had picked her name for my daughter's middle name.  
"What about the other twin?" Kellan grined. "Let me guess, Kellan JR! Right?"  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Gabriel Peter Pierino Facinelli, Gabe for short."  
Peter's father smiled and padded him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."  
"Thanks dad." Peter said.  
We all started having small talk. We shared stories and had family time. Fiona helped the nurses feed Liliana and Peter's mom got to hold her on her chest. It was all good. Later on, Nikki got us all pizza and we ate. I was handed Liliana back and had her sleeping soundly on my chest again.  
"Liz?" Lola climbed in bed with me. Peter took everyone out to go see Gabe for a little while.  
"What do you need sweetie?" I could t tell something was wrong.  
She looked down. "I'm sorry. If I yelled or fought her or something I..."  
"Lola." I cut her off. "It wasn't your fault. Honey things happen."  
"But I could have done something." A tear ran down her cheek.  
I wiped it away. "You did. You, your sisters, and your father were always on my mind. You guys were my strength and gave me a reason to keep fighting."  
"I love you Elizabeth." I pulled her into a side hug.  
"I love you too Lola." I kissed the top of her head. "Very much."

Peter POV  
It was around 9 o' clock when everyone left. My girls stayed at my parents' house so I could be with Elizabeth and the babies. Tonight was a good night.  
"You're tired." I said. I lay next to Elizabeth in bed. The nurses came earlier and took Liliana so she could sleep.  
"Today was a long day." Liz cuddled up to my chest.  
"It was." I agreed.  
"I love you." I loved those three words.  
"I love you too." I kiss her cheek. "I got a surprise."  
"A surprise?" Liz loved surprises.  
"Let's go." I took her hand and we got out of bed.  
I helped Elizabeth into her coat and we snuck outside like two teenagers. My girl was enjoying it though. She giggled the whole time.  
"Where are we going Peter?" Elizabeth asked.  
"It's a secret." I told her.  
We walked a couple of blocks before coming to the park. The moon was shining, and it made the lake sparkle. I led Elizabeth down to it and her face lit up.  
"Oh Peter look at the moon!" She pointed. "And the stars, the water, it's beautiful!"  
I pulled her in my arms and held her there. I was going to make tonight even more special.  
"You know that you're the best thing in my life beside the twins and the girls?" I looked down at her.  
"I know." Liz blushed.  
"Elizabeth I love you so much." I confessed. "You're so special. I never felt this way about anyone before. You're my life. I can't image not having forever with you. You mean so much to me that I could not live without you or stay away from you. Every minute away from you is like hell. You're my angel. My queen now since we have our own princess. My sweetheart. And my Lizzy."  
"Peter..." Her eyes filled with tears.  
I kissed her before I continued. "Be mine."  
"I'm already yours." She smiled.  
I kissed her again before getting down on one knee and pulled out a black box that was in my pocket. I took one of her hands and revealed the three-carat diamond I got her.  
"Elizabeth Ann Reaser." I was nervous. "You're the most brilliant women I've ever met. I love you with all my heart and I love our children too. I want to grow old with you Liz. I want to be with you. Will you marry me and become my wife?"  
"I would be honored." She sniffed. "Yes Peter!"  
I picked her up and spun her around. I gently put her down to put the ring I got her on her finger.  
"Peter it's gorgeous!" Elizabeth said. "You shouldn't have!"  
"Anything for my girl." I would buy Elizabeth the whole world if I could, just to show her how much she means to me.  
"I don't deserve you." She sighed.  
I lifted her chin up. "More then anything, I don't deserve you. I love you Elizabeth and I'm glad we are getting married."  
"Me too." She hugged me. "I love you Peter."  
That night was the best night ever. We couldn't make love just quite yet, but we did have a heated make out session.  
Elizabeth was going to be my wife. I was excited! She said yes! She's now my fiancé, not just my girlfriend. I can't wait to spend forever with my brown haired beauty.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter POV

A month ago we brought home our daughter, and two months ago our son came home. Liliana is extremely small for her age, so Elizabeth and I are a little worried. Gabe finally gained a few pounds and now is healthy. Our family just feels complete.  
I looked down at my son who lay in my arms. Liz was in Liliana's room feeding her and I was waiting for her to be done so Gabe could eat. My son smiled at me when I made goofy faces, and I laughed. He's probably going to be a little version of me.  
I walked out of Gabe's room and stood in the doorway of Liliana's room. Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair b***-feeding our daughter.  
"You are my sunshine." She sang. "My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."  
I smiled. Elizabeth and Liliana already seemed pretty close. Elizabeth was a great mother too. She was always there to wipe tears away and give kisses. The babies adored her.  
"You don't how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Liz finished.  
"Encore, Encore!" I laughed.  
She smirked. "May I help you, Mr. Facinelli?"  
"Yes, you may Mrs. Facinelli."  
She rolled her eyes and continued feeding our daughter.  
We decided we would get married March 16, two months away. I grew excited everyday. Soon, Elizabeth Reaser would be my wife.  
"Ok, this one is done." Elizabeth switched babies with me and fed Gabe.  
I held my tiny daughter who looks so much like Liz. She had her eyes and brown curls. Gabe looks like me but with Elizabeth's nose. Elizabeth says Liliana has my smile and laugh.  
I put Liliana in her crib. Elizabeth's phone went off so she answered it. The phone rings almost everyday, it's one of our friends or family that want to see the babies and ask how we are doing. It was nice being surrounded by such good support.  
"Ok." I heard Elizabeth say. "See you soon."  
"Your Mom?" I asked, her mother has been a big help.  
"No." She sighed. "Nikki."  
Since we let Nikki and Ashley plan the wedding, they are going all out: especially Nikki, who has become wedding crazy.  
I chuckled. "What does she want now?"  
"She wants to go dress shopping." Elizabeth said.  
"That sounds fun." I don't think Elizabeth was as excited.  
"I don't think I can go." Liz told me. "I can't just leave you with the kids."  
"I can handle it!" No I can't. "Go dress shopping! I'll watch them!"  
"You know that means Luca, Lola, Fiona, Liliana, and Gabe?" Liz looked at me in disbelief.  
"It can't be that bad!" What did I get myself into?  
"If you say so." Liz said.  
"Go have fun!" I'm going to fail!

Elizabeth POV  
I took a quick shower and got dressed. I just wore a nice shirt with a skirt and some riding boots. I was going to go dress shopping with Nikki and Ashley. I was excited, but nervous. I was leaving Peter home with the kids! And may I add for the first time.  
The bell rang. I finished putting my makeup on and fluffed up my curls. I went downstairs and found Nikki and Ashley in the living room. Peter stood there with Liliana in his arms, and Ashley and Nikki were making her giggle. Gabe was in his swing, sleeping peacefully.  
"Can I take her?" Ashley asked.  
"Yeah." Peter handed Liliana over and walked to me.  
"Ok." I said. "Luca's at guitar lessons and remember it ends at 5:00. Lola went to the neighbor's house; she should be home here in a few minutes, and Fiona's out back playing soccer. I made the twins three bottles, call me if you need help."  
Peter laughed. "Relax Liz, we'll be alright."  
"I know." I kissed his cheek.  
I gave my goodbyes to my son and daughter, then I went outside to say goodbye to Fiona.  
"Where are you going?" Fiona questioned.  
"I'm going to go dress shopping with Ash and Nick." I told her.  
"Ooh! Pretty dresses!" Her eyes went big.  
"Yes, stay with daddy and help with the babies." I hugged her.  
"Ok!" Fiona loved the twins. "I love you mama!"  
My heart melted. "I love you too."  
I gave Peter a last kiss and then I let my friends drag me to look for my wedding dress.

Nikki POV  
I was excited! Ashley and I were going to take Liz dress shopping! I was almost bouncing in my seat.  
We've been here for a while. Liz was having a hard time finding the dress! She looked so good in everything!  
"Gorgeous!" Ashley cried.  
Elizabeth came out in a fluffy ball gown. It was strapless with diamonds covering the top. It was stunning!  
"Oh my God! That's the one!" I almost shouted.  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Too fancy."  
"Liz it's a wedding! You're supposed to dress fancy!" I told her.  
"I want it to be elegant." I called after her. She went back in the dressing room.  
I heard Ashley sigh. "I know." I said to her.

Ashley POV  
My patience is running out. I'm starving! Elizabeth still hasn't found a dress and I want food!  
"I want food!" I complained for the thousandth time.  
"Almost done." Nikki was a liar.  
I groaned and started thinking of a big cheeseburger.  
"Liz, hurry up!" Nikki yelled.  
Elizabeth came out in a lace, form fitting dress. Around the waist was a sparkly belt. The dress had a long lace train, and she looked beautiful. My mouth hung open.  
"Buy it!" Nikki shrieked.  
Liz it's perfect!" I said.  
"Thank you." She blushed. "I love it."  
"Is this the dress?" Nikki asked.  
"Yes!" Elizabeth smiled.  
"Yay!" We both squealed.  
"Wait!" I stopped. "Food?"  
"Yes, we can go eat!" Elizabeth laughed.  
Yes! Food!


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth POV

I can't do this. I can't do this! My stomach was filled with butterflies. My hands are shaking. I've never been this nervous in my life!  
"Stop freaking out!" Nikki complained.  
I was chewing on my lip. Calm yourself Elizabeth! Calm yourself! Oh my God I'm so nervous!  
"Look how beautiful you are!" My mother was in awe. "Peter's so lucky!"  
"Thanks mom." I blushed.  
She smiled and rubbed my back.  
Today was the wedding. After months of waiting, it's here! I'm sitting here in my wedding dress and makeup. Nikki was fussing with my hair. It was put in a low bun with strands of tiny hairs sticking out. It looked elegant and I loved it!  
"Nikki, help me in this dress!" Kristen yelled.  
I picked Ashley, Luca, Kristen, and my sisters as my bridesmaids. Nikki was my maid of honor. I picked for the girls a short, strapless, purple dress that had a diamond belt. Fiona and Lola chose to be the flower girls with Liliana. I picked for the girls a vintage, white, short sleeve dress. Liliana wore a big fluffy peacock dress with feathers and a headband.  
"Relax." Ashley said.  
"Just breathe!" Kristen instructed.  
"Everything will be perfect!" Nikki ensured.  
I took a deep breath. I can do this! Maybe!

Peter POV  
I was going to marry Elizabeth today. After waiting forever, I'm finally going to be able to call her my wife.  
I was dressed in my black tux, waiting for the wedding to start. My groomsmen were with me. I decided to have Rob, Kellan, Nikki's husband Paul, and Taylor as my groomsmen. And then Jackson was my best man. My mother was going to walk Gabe down so he could be the ring bearer.  
I will admit that I'm kind of nervous, but really excited at the same time. I've never seen Elizabeth in her wedding dress. I pictured her beautiful as always. Elizabeth was stunning and I'll love her forever.

Elizabeth POV  
"It's almost time!" Nikki excitedly shouted.  
I played with my hands more. I won't be Elizabeth Reaser anymore; I'm going to be Elizabeth Facinelli now. Even now I'm nervous. I can't wait.  
"First we have to keep tradition." Ashley said and the others agreed.  
Everyone grabbed some things and lined up. I had no clue what they were doing so I played along.  
"For your something old." My mother opened a box. "I want you to wear the family pearls. Every girl should have them on their special day."  
I gasped. "Mom they're beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
She helped me put the pearls on with the matching earrings. I hugged her quickly and Nikki was next.  
"For your something borrowed, you can borrow my diamond bracelet." Nikki handed the bracelet over.  
"Thanks Nik." We hugged.  
Peter's mom was next. I liked his mother. She was really nice and I always enjoyed her company.  
"My son loves you so much. I can see how happy he is. Thank you, you really lifted his spirits high." Mrs. Facinelli smiled.  
I tried not to cry. "Thank you, that was so sweet."  
"I want you to have this for your something blue." She reached into a box and pulled out a beautiful veil with blue beading at the end. I was in shock!  
"This was my veil I wore at my wedding and my grandmother wore it at hers. I've waited for someone special to wear it, I didn't let Jennie have it." She helped me put it on.  
"So pretty." I sniffed.  
I hugged her and thanked her so many times! I felt so loved!  
"The last thing is your something new." Kristen moved things along.  
Ashley pulled out these really glittery high heels covered with crystals.  
"Oh my word." My jaw dropped.  
Luca laughed. "I told them you would be surprised!"  
The girls helped me put them on. They were a little hard to walk in, and I stumbled a few times. But I think I can walk in them.  
Music started to play and Nikki was jumping up and down.  
"It's time!" She announced.  
I nodded and followed everyone out the door. My mother held my hand and Peter's mom held the other.  
"Don't be afraid. " My mom whispered. "You look so lovely."  
IPeter POV  
I bit my lip nervously. I stood at the alter waiting for my bride. I've never been so nervous before. I felt like I was sweating.  
"Dude chill!" Kellan said.  
"Sorry." I murmured.  
The guys started laughing at me. I gave them the "thanks" glare.  
The music started; everyone took a seat. I was breathing heavily. Then the bridesmaids started coming down the aisle. It was time.

Elizabeth Reaser  
"Good luck, sweetheart." My mom kissed my cheek.  
I gave her a small smile and she handed me over to my father. Mrs. Facinelli gave me a kiss on the cheek also before she followed my mother to sit down for the wedding.  
"You look beautiful Lizzy." My dad commented.  
I blushed. "Thanks dad."  
We crossed arms and the music began. I realized it instantly. It was "Turning Pages" by Sleeping at Last, the piano version. I knew Nikki pick it out; she wanted this to be like the Twilight wedding. And she sure made it look like it.  
Tall big trees were lined up in a straight line. White flowers were spread everywhere and some fell down from the trees. It looked like Bella and Edward's wedding.  
"Ready?" My dad asked.  
I couldn't speak. I just nodded. We slowly began to walk. My hands were shaking and I felt like I couldn't breathe. We started walking to a slow pace. Today I was really going to marry my best friend. smiled and thanked her. I told myself over and over 'I can do this'. I loved Peter with all my heart. And I was ready to become his wife.

Peter POV  
She was stunning. I couldn't believe I deserved such a wonderful woman.  
Our eyes met and Liz blushed. I smiled. She was so adorable.  
My lover and her father walked down the aisle towards me. Seeing them made me think of Liliana. One day I'll walk her down and give her away to some man who had won her heart. So will I with Luca, Lola, and Fiona. But no more one could love them more than me. I loved them first. Right now they're just my little girls.  
Elizabeth reaches me and her father hands over her hand.  
"Take care of my daughter." He told me.  
I nodded and took Liz's hand. "I'll protect her with my soul."  
He smiles and sits down. Elizabeth hands her flowers to Nikki and then takes both of my hands. Man, she was so beautiful.  
"We are gathered around here to celebrate the wedding of Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser." The priest said. "The couple may now say their vows to each other."  
I looked into my beauty's warm hazel eyes. She was not going to be Liz Reaser anymore; she was going to be Elizabeth Facinelli. Today she's going to become mine forever, and for that I love Elizabeth so much.  
"Elizabeth, I knew from the first day I met you that I loved you. You are so beautiful and so sweet. I'm blessed to have you and our children. I love you with all my heart Liz and I will never stop loving you. You mean the world to me and I can't imagine not spending my life with you."  
Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face. I kissed her cheek and she smiled a little.  
"Peter you are my best friend and I'm so honored to get to become your wife. You're always there for me and you make me feel complete. I love you so much and our kids. Luca, Lola, and Fiona feel like my own and I love them too. I can't thank you enough for giving me such a great life with five beautiful children." Elizabeth smiled.  
"The rings." The priest said.  
My mother handed the rings over and I took Elizabeth's.  
"Repeat after me." The priest instructed. "I Peter take Elizabeth to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death does us part."  
"I Peter take Elizabeth to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death does us part." I slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you baby."  
"I love you too." She cried a little.  
I smiled and wipe her tears. The priest did the same thing to her for what he did with me. And I felt so happy hearing Elizabeth repeat those words.  
"I Elizabeth take Peter to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death does us part." She put my ring on my finger.  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest finally said.  
I leaned in and gave my new wife a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild. People were cheering and clapping. I pulled away from Elizabeth to see her big smile.  
"I love you." I told her.  
"I love you too." She said and we kissed again.  
And now we were going to live happily ever after.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter POV  
A couple of years later...

She sits on my lap, the sun shining on her beautiful face and the wind blowing in her brown hair. We watched our children play and squeal in laughter. The summer day is hot, but cool enough to enjoy our family time.  
It's been a couple of years now. The twins are six now, and every day with them is a blessing. We love them both very much and have grown to love their personalities.  
Liliana is as beautiful as Elizabeth is. Everyone adores her and loves her sweet heart. Liliana is shy but she's funny and cute. Our little girl is a sweetheart. Liliana loves theatre and she does dancing. Elizabeth and her are really close. They have such a special bond together.  
Gabe is a mini me without no doubt. Our family and friends enjoy his humor. Gabe loves sports and he's starting soccer in the fall. He also likes science and drawing.  
"Mama! Look!" Liliana called out.  
Elizabeth smiled and looked as our daughter did a one-handed kart wheel. She does it and jumps up and down in excitement. We clapped and Elizabeth cheered.  
"Good job, baby." Elizabeth says.  
I smiled and kissed her cheek.  
Things have changed after a couple of years. Luca moved out and now is on her own in her adult life. Lola is in her teenage years and we can't believe how big Fiona has gotten. The twins were three when Elizabeth got pregnant again. Even though it wasn't planned, we were excited. On February 14, we had a daughter on Valentine's Day. We named her Amelia Joyce Facinelli, Mia for short. Mia has my eyes and Elizabeth's curls like Liliana. Mia has been another joy. She's fun and hilarious. Mia's sweet too, and cute. Elizabeth has been entering her in pageants and so far she won almost every one. Today she's almost three; we all love her so much.  
"I love you." I whispered in Liz's ear. My wife is the greatest gift God could give me, along with our children.  
"I love you too." She kissed my cheek.  
"Mama!" Mia climbed into Elizabeth's lap.  
"What do you need, dear?" Liz asked.  
"I'm hungry!" She says.  
I chuckled. "What do you want?"  
"Apple!" She claps.  
Elizabeth laughed and stood up with Mia in her arms. Gabe, Fiona, and Liliana played with bubbles. Lola was at a friend's house.  
"Let's go get you something to eat then." Elizabeth said.  
"Yay!" Mia kicked her legs and Liz put her down.  
We both chuckled as she stumbled to run to the house.  
"I heard food!" Gabe stood up and ran.  
Fiona and Liliana follow. I look at Elizabeth and her smiling face: I love her more everyday.  
"Well Mr. Facinelli, are you going to join us?" She smirked.  
"I'll be right behind you Mrs. Facinelli." I smirked back.  
She laughed, and I took her hand.  
"I love you so much." I kissed her lips.  
"I love you too, so much." She leaned in and we kissed again.  
"Mom! Hurry up and get a room!" Gabe yelled.  
We both laughed and I kissed Liz's cheek.  
"Let's go." I told her.  
"Let's." She said.  
As we walked to the house, I thought to myself:  
My life is a dream that came true: fairytales are real.

THE END


End file.
